Don't Break My Heart
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichigo's going through a bad break up and is scared of getting hurt again, but when he meets a domineering Grimmjow he starts to wonder if he can't love again.  Can things work out when their exs show up, or will Ichigo be shattered one more time?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Break My Heart

Part 1

Karakura University is filled all sorts of people and personalities… but it's still ruled by cliques. The school is ruled by the jocks and cheerleaders, as always. The most popular sport here is the track team, which is headed by Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He's from a wealthy family, yet doesn't show it off. He gets paid for working with the company every now and then, although he has no interest in taking it over. He has bigger dreams, dreams he's been masterminding with his closest friends for a few years now. Ever since high school he and his friends… Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Stark, Hallibel, Szayel, and his older sister Nelliel… have been slowly gathering more information to make their plan come to reality. Track is his stress relief, that and the weekly flings he has with his many fans. Grimmjow is bi-sexual, but hasn't had a taste for men since his last boyfriend beat the shit out of his sister for reasons unknown. Doesn't matter the reason, he still ended up in the hospital eating out of a tube.

Unlike Grimmjow, Ichigo Kurosaki is the only one in the school that can fit in with any clique. He stays away from them for the most part, hanging out with select friends and usually keeping to himself. He's an art major and has a rare talent for seeing thing with innocent eyes when painting, which makes him a rather sought after genius. Ichigo is humble and modest, hot tempered and caring, and there are only two things he simply can't stand! Jocks and jock parties. Guess where he's sitting now? Oh yeah, you guessed it… in the middle of a jock party surrounded by said jocks. Damn Shinji and his persuasive guilt tripping! Shinji is Ichigo's best friend, but he's been dating a jock for about two years now and always manages to drag Ichigo to the parties with him. He uses the excuse that Ichigo needs to get out and meet new people, playing off his horrid first love and heartbreak of four years now. The only problem is that these parties are filled with nothing but alcohol and sex… something that caused his heartbreak in the first place. He's lonely, he won't lie, but he has trust issues with men… and he's not interested in females, which makes it all the harder. He glances to his left, watching Shinji giggle as Nnoitra boyfriend pulls him close. To his right, two guys are setting up for the live band. A head of spiky black locks catches his attention, another of long crimson pulled back in a ponytail, and his eyes grow impossibly large.

"Shin, I want to leave," he says immediately.

"What? But we just got here."

"Shuuhei's here."

Shinji's eyes widen in shock, darting their gaze over to the two setting up. It's not a few minutes later that the dark haired male looks over, catching Ichigo as he gets up and heads outside after setting down his empty bottle. He's quick to intercept the orangette, Shinji and Nnoitra watching as Grimmjow wanders over to put a stop to any fights… the last thing he needs is one of his expensive items getting trashed.

"Ichi!" Shuuhei grins. "Fancy meeting you here, I always thought you hated jocks and their parties! I was just telling Ren we should stop by your place and hang out, what do you think?"

"I think you should leave me alone," Ichigo states icily. "I haven't spoken to you in four years, and I seriously wasn't planning on changing that! How can you break my heart like that and show up acting like you never did?"

"Come on, Ichi, we're friends," the other smiles almost nervously. "I've missed you."

"… Why are you doing this? Can't you just leave me be? Why are you trying so hard to completely destroy what I've managed to heal?"

"Just… think about it, okay? I was a fool to let you go, I'm sorry," the raven says as honestly as possible. "Please… come back to me."

"I… I can't. Just leave me alone," the orangette whispers as he retreats out the sliding glass doors.

"Ichi!"

"Just let him go, Shuu," Renji sighs. "He's just not ready to deal with all this yet. Now, come on… we're getting paid for this gig."

He nods and follows Renji back to their stuff, his eyes traveling over to Shinji as the blonde talks furiously with two others. The one with long black hair seems riveted, yet the other just grabs a couple bottles and heads after Ichigo. Fury strikes Shuuhei at the thought of this asshole moving in on his territory, yet he knows Renji would never let him stop the other. With an irritated growl, he starts up their gig in hopes he can catch Ichigo later.

The house is awesome, something only a rich guy could have, but the garden is what first caught Ichigo's attention when they were coming in. The garden is breathtaking and Ichigo can feel the itch to paint it, his amber eyes greedily eating up the view as he leans on the marble banister in front of him. He's surprised when a beer is held out in front of him, his eyes immediately darting over to see the most beautiful and well sculpted man he's ever seen. His breath catches, his eyes searching for an empty pedestal just in case he's going crazy and a statue came to life. He slowly takes the beer from the Greek god in front of him after making certain he's an actual person, and drinks deep from the bottle.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asks quietly.

"… Not really."

"Wanna talk about it? My sister always tells me it helps and I'm a pretty good listener," he smirks kindly. "I have to be when dealing with her. She may babble, but if I don't pay attention I'll end up with a black eye."

Ichigo chuckles at that, the feeling of tears lost for that moment within the other's presence. He doesn't know why, but it feels as though he can talk to Grimmjow. He's been locking away all these feelings even from Shinji, the whole lot of them screaming to be let out. He's never talked about this with anyone, which is why he's never gotten over it and has been taking it so hard. Maybe that's all he needs, just to get it out, and this jock seems so different from the other ones that seem to be hell-bent on taking his virginity and throwing him away. Sure, he's aware that the other has never bothered with a serious relationship, is probably more promiscuous than Shinji, and has a horrible attitude that's been grating on Ichigo's nerves since junior high… but he's the only guy that seems to relate.

"Do you know Shuuhei Hisagi?" he begins.

"The lead vocalist in that band Szayel hired?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Well… I grew up with him. He and Renji Abarai, his drummer. We were always really tight," Ichigo smiles sadly. "When we were twelve, Shuuhei told me he liked me more than friends. I was excited, he was my first crush and I loved him so much… and he told me that he loved me, too. At thirteen, he started looking at others. I didn't care much, there was nothing wrong with that. At fourteen, he started getting interested in sex… I told him I wasn't ready. He started looking a little closer at others, which I didn't like. At fifteen, I told him I wanted him to stop flirting with other people. He asked me to have sex with him again, but I still wasn't ready. He said if I loved him, I would at least try… I tried."

"What a prick," Grimmjow mumbles. "Please tell me you kicked his ass."

"… I couldn't go all the way," Ichigo sighs though he's smiling at Grimmjow's remark. "He wouldn't stop. I got scared and hit him, which led to an argument. I was going to apologize the next day, but I didn't get a chance to see him. Nor the day after, or the one after that. Two weeks after the argument, I got a text message from him… he broke up with me and left town to start his music career. Said he couldn't be held down by a boyfriend who wouldn't put out. I've never dated another guy since, because I'm always afraid I'll give in and give them what they want… only to be thrown away afterward."

"You should've hospitalized that prick," Grimmjow frowns. "I don't know where people get off thinking it's okay to use a persons' emotions to get what they want, but manipulation should be illegal!"

"You sound like you've been through it, too."

"Hell yes I have! Everyone I've ever dated pretended to love me so they could get to my money," he huffs. "I can't tell you how many times my credit card's been maxed out by air headed little floozies!"

"Maybe you should try dating another type of girl," Ichigo snickers.

"I'm bi," Grimmjow smirks back. "I stopped dating guys, though, when the last one beat my sister up. I don't know why, but… once I found him, he regretted it."

"At least I'm not alone in the boat, huh?" Ichigo sighs in depression.

"… You know what? I know exactly what you need to cheer you up!" Grimmjow grins. "Come on, follow me."

"… O-okay!" Ichigo says hesitantly.

Ichigo is surprised to be standing in the middle of a breathtaking garden with the track star, but says nothing more. He follows Grimmjow deeper into the foliage and flowers, taking in the many colors and shapes. Finally, Grimmjow stops and pulls back some thick fronds before motioning for Ichigo to pass through the hidden gateway first. When he does, he finds himself in a small clearing fenced in by tall mahogany wood. It has a good sized gazebo and a small koi pond with a tiny waterfall feature, foxgloves and snapdragons and many other flowers of a million different colors litter the area in strategic positions. Ichigo can't speak, can barely move, and just stands to take it all in.

"This is beautiful," he whispers.

"These are all my mother's favorite flowers," he grins. "My sister and I started growing them after she died. We both designed the area and take care of the plants… the gardener isn't allowed here. You're the only other person that knows about it, save for Nnoitra and Ulquiorra, of course."

"Thank you," Ichigo smiles softly.

"You know… I've never seen you at one of these parties before," the deep baritone purrs.

Ichigo glances sidelong at him, the teal haired male gazing out onto the pond and the moon's reflection. He looks so ethereal and perfect, something out of a dream that Ichigo just wants to curl up against and never leave the taller teen's embrace. He shakes himself from his thoughts with a bright blush at the turn they've taken… he hasn't thought that way since… well… not even when he was with Shuuhei. This man radiates an aura of safety for him, something the raven haired male never did.

"Uh… I usually skip out early," Ichigo mumbles. "I just come with my friend, I'm not into hanging with a bunch of mindless jocks."

"Hmm… I'm a mindless jock."

Ichigo's beer is promptly spit out and he coughs, the other snickering in humor as he pats his back. Once he's calmed down enough to berate himself for acting so stupid, Ichigo makes certain to look away so the other can't see his bright blush.

"Sorry," he mutters.

"That's okay, sometimes I think the same thing," the taller man laughs. "So… Enjoying the garden?"

"Oh yeah! It's beautiful!" Ichigo grins at the subject change. "I'd love to paint it."

"… Paint it?"

"I'm an art major," Ichigo blushes lightly. "When I see something I like, the first thought I have is to paint it."

"Understandable," the teal haired jock smirks. "Let's sit down over there, okay?"

Ichigo hesitantly follows, but though he sits beside him he doesn't sit very close to the teal haired jock. He's still wary of this seemingly perfect man, as he remembers how perfect Shuuhei seemed. He and Shuuhei were good friends for a long time, so if Shuuhei could hurt him like that… anyone can.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Break My Heart

Part 2

Ichigo watches as the moonlight shines down on Grimmjow, covering him in an godly sheen that makes his cyan orbs light up… just like a panther's in the night. His eyes droop to half-mast, the more sensible part of his mind cursing the more dominant part drowned in alcohol, and he leans forward to touch their lips together. He doesn't know why he's acting like this, as he never acts like this or takes the initiative, but something about the other simply compels him to get closer. Fingers are entwined in his orange locks, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue slips past Ichigo's lips, coaxing the smaller male's tongue into a short lived battle. Ichigo moans, melting against Grimmjow as their kissing escalates to more… touching, groping, marking. It isn't long before Ichigo is straddling Grimmjow's lap, his shirt half undone and the jock's tossed aside someplace. Grimmjow moves them, turning to the smaller can sit and he can sink down to his knees. He has a feeling Ichigo has never been touched, something he's always been very good at telling, and he doesn't want to hurt this one. Not that he plays this nicely with everyone he messes around with… but Ichigo seems like someone he'll want to keep. Ichigo inhales sharply when Grimmjow grips his zipper in his teeth, looking up for permission with a playful tug. Ichigo is nervous, he's never let anyone this close before… barely let Shuuhei kiss him or even touch him in that area when they made out… but he gives a stiff nod anyway. The zipper is pulled down, the orangette moaning when the larger male nuzzles his aching arousal through his jeans, and then a hand is reaching into his pants. Ichigo stiffens and sets his wide-eyed gaze on Grimmjow, the other stopping just to make certain his current uke isn't having second thoughts. Ichigo swallows nervously, watching and doing nothing to stop Grimmjow's hand from continuing. That strong hand wraps around his member and pulls it from its confines, lips kissing the tip before it's completely consumed by that burning mouth.

"Oh good god," Ichigo gasps as his head falls back.

Grimmjow hums around the stiff length, dragging his teeth along it with a smirk. He knew Ichigo has had intimacy problems… but he never thought he'd be this fucking innocent. A whimper from the orangette has his own pants feeling far too tight, a hand reaching down to release himself while Ichigo is too preoccupied to notice. The last thing he wants to do is freak him out, that's not winning him any points at all, so he keeps Ichigo caught up in mind-numbing pleasure as he strokes himself to completion. Ichigo is first to fall off the edge, his fingers gripping teal locks painfully tight as Grimmjow deep throats him and he spills his release with a silent scream. Grimmjow follows, shivering in ecstasy before tucking himself away and grabbing his shirt to clean them both off.

"So… How was your first blowjob?" he asks for the sake of conversation.

"… Wow," Ichigo mutters dumbly.

"Yeah, I am pretty good," Grimmjow teases.

"I should get going," Ichigo murmurs, half skittish and half disappointed. "Shinji will be wanting to leave soon… it's getting late."

"Oh, I don't think you'll be going anywhere if you drove here with him," Grimmjow chuckles. "Shinji's off with Nnoitra… they'll be preoccupied all night long. And if your blonde buddy dropped his keys into the fishbowl we set near the door for that specific reason… Ulquiorra hid the bowl about four hours ago."

"What!"

"He's highly against drunk driving, so no one was planning on leaving tonight," the other waves off. "I'm surprised Shinji didn't tell you that, he's been to these parties enough to know what happens… it's repetitive."

"Oh, he didn't tell me because he knew I wouldn't come with him! That sneaky bastard!" Ichigo yells. 'I'm gonna kick his… mm!"

Grimmjow keeps the kiss for a few seconds longer, and then pulls away to look into dazed and lust filled amber orbs. With a feral grin, he stands up and heads over to the other bench in the gazebo. Ichigo watches curiously as he pulls out an inflatable mattress, a sleeping bag, and a pair of pajamas and clean boxers.

"… Do this often, do you?" Ichigo asks.

"This is where I camp out when I need to get away," the jock grins. "I always keep extra clothes out here, too, just in case I go swimming in the larger pond over that way. Here, you can wear this and I'll take the pants… they'll feel better than your… uh… dirty clothes."

"And who's fault is that?" Ichigo snaps with a crimson blush.

Grimmjow laughs, shamelessly dropping his jeans as Ichigo watches. The orangette's amber eyes widen in shock, a blush lighting up his face like a stop light as he immediately averts his eyes. Grimmjow smirks and strips off his boxers as well, grimacing at the wet spot on them he failed to prevent from his release. Once he has his pajama pants on, black silk pants he absolutely loves, he glances at Ichigo's progress. He's pulling his own shirt off, finally over the shock of seeing Grimmjow naked… or mostly. His mind is buzzing so loudly with the image of the track star's six pack and powerfully built legs, that he doesn't even notice Grimmjow practically drooling over his own lithe but muscular build. He slides his jeans and boxers off, thankful Grimmjow forwent his own boxers so Ichigo could wear clean bottoms, and bends over to pull up the clean boxers… giving the other a perfect view of his ass. Grimmjow bites his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning, moving to blow up the mattress with the pump he stored to preoccupy himself. Once that's finished, he drapes the unzipped sleeping bag over it and drops down a couple pillows.

"Alright, Kitten," he sighs. "Let's get some sleep."

"… Together?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm not sleeping in the dirt. Why? Do you want to?"

"No! it's just… I've never… shared a bed with anyone before."

"Not anyone?" he asks in shock. "Not a friend at a sleepover or a sibling or anyone? What about Shuuhei?"

"… He was always too… pushy. I didn't want to chance him getting the wrong idea."

"Now's the perfect time for new experiences. Come on, I'm beat."

Ichigo is hesitant at first, the jock slipping beneath the 'blanket' and laying with his back to the other. After a few moments of absolute stillness, Ichigo shifts uneasily. His mind is split in two, one half still fearful of getting hurt and the other dancing in joy at the invitation. Finally, the second half beats the first half down mercilessly and throws it's hands up in triumph. Ichigo slips in next to Grimmjow, thankful the mattress is large enough there's space between them. He's almost asleep when Grimmjow turns around, his arm wrapping around the smaller male and his nose tucking itself in orange locks as he curls his body around Ichigo's back. The orangette stiffens, listening to the even breathing of the slumbering teal haired jock, and then slowly drifts off himself.

The sun is what wakes Ichigo the next morning, it's comfortable heat kissing his skin and his light shining in his eyes. The heat he can handle… it's the light that irritates him. He turns over and buries his face in a hard muscled chest… and almost stops breathing in his shock. Shinji's always told him never to drink too much at an after party involving the track team, as he's heard the many rumors about their bet circulating on who'll sleep with him first… he's a highly sought after trophy, after all. He's not trying to be arrogant and vain, he absolutely hates that fact, but it's the truth.

"The last thing Shinji needs is an excuse to gloat for a year," Ichigo mumbles. "Please, let them be the type that doesn't kiss and tell."

He slowly raises his eyes up that tan chest, along a thick column of throat, and stopping at the face with oh-so-familiar tattoos near the eyes. He knows if those eyes, framed by aqua tattoos that match the markings of a panther, were to open at that moment they'd be the purest shade of cyan blue he's ever seen. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, a perfect example of masculinity, is someone Ichigo has always wanted to paint and never had the guts to ask. He's admired the jock from afar, his horrid break-up with Shuuhei ruining any courage he once had to help him speak to the track star.

"Do I really look that bad in the morning?" Grimmjow mumbles without opening his eyes.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're staring at me."

"I am not!"

"Don't lie, Ichi," Grimmjow smirks as he finally opens those breathtaking eyes. "I'm sure you've already heard the rumor of me being raised by animals, I have that sixth sense of survival."

"Whatever! You know no one listens to the rumor mill around here!" Ichigo laughs.

The orangette rolls off the mattress and searches for his clothes, Grimmjow standing to put everything away. He glances over at the smaller male, noting how strangely serene he is… so much different from last night's multiple emotions. He briefly wonders if Ichigo even remembers Shuuhei's presence, the fact that the lead singer and his band might've stayed the night like everyone else.

"You know, I was kind of afraid you'd freak out when you woke up," Grimmjow admits quietly. "I was buzzed last night, but I don't know how much you drank."

"I was drunk," Ichigo admits. "I can never come to these parties without overdoing it… they just bore the hell out of me."

"Then why come?"

"Shinji is a master at the guilt trip. He can take something from ten years ago that you've made up for twenty times over… and still make you feel guilty. When he wants to come to a party like this to see Nnoitra, I'm the first person he targets."

"That sucks," Grimmjow snorts in humor. "You can wear that inside, it's big enough to cover you up enough. Just let me put this away and I'll walk you back inside for breakfast."

Ichigo nods and yawns, stretching before helping the other pick up the mattress and sleeping bag. He's shocked he feels so calm around Grimmjow, like he belongs beside the other. He's never felt like this with Shuuhei, as he was always on edge and cautious with his ex. A million different questions about last night pop into his head, a feeling of confusion more than unease drifting in with them.

"Um… I kind of don't remember much of what happened last night," Ichigo says offhandedly. "I remember something happened to upset me, but I was already drunk by then. And I sort of remember feeling better and then really awesome… but that's about it."

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask," Grimmjow sighs in worry. "Uh… the live band that was playing last night? You sort of knew them."

"… Shuuhei," Ichigo gasps. "Shuuhei was here?"

"He might still be here, no one left last night… Ulquiorra collected keys and hid them until this morning. I followed you into the garden to make sure you were okay. We sat and talked a bit, you were really upset. This is my special place, I knew it would make you feel better just like it does me. After talking here for a bit, you kissed me."

"I what?"

"We made out for a bit," Grimmjow smirks. "I… uh… made you feel awesome… and then we set up to go to bed."

"… I'm not in pain," Ichigo murmurs as he pales.

"That's because I didn't go all the way with you," he waves off. "I promised I wouldn't, so I didn't. Come on, I don't want to miss breakfast, Gin is cooking."

"How did you make me feel awesome," Ichigo asks a bit panicked.

"Oh… uh… I suppose I gave you your first blowjob. You were quite happy with it at the time."

Ichigo just stares after his retreating back, stunned at the admission stated as though it's a normal topic for the other. After a moment, he hurries after Grimmjow and falls into step beside the larger male. For once, he feels absolutely safe within another male's presence. It's a good feeling, one he's loathe to let go of… which brings up a single question that actually brings a sick feeling to his stomach when he thinks of the answer he might get.

"… What happens now?" he whispers.

"Well, I'm thinking we eat breakfast," Grimmjow says playfully. "Then I'll get your clothes cleaned up, take you home, and see you on campus."

"… Oh."

"I'm also going to ask you what you're doing Monday night," he adds.

"Monday? Nothing, why?"

"Because you're going to go to the movies with me."

"I am?"

"Yep! I'm not taking no for an answer, so wear something nice… I'm gonna take you out to dinner, too."

"Why?"

"Because I like you, dumb ass," Grimmjow laughs. "I want you to go steady with me."


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't Break My Heart_

_Part 3_

_Ichigo's eyes widen in shock, his breath catching at the statement that tumbled from those lips so easily. He doesn't know what to say to that, as he knows for a fact that Grimmjow isn't one to take relationships seriously… he's actually heard him straight out tell a friend of his that he's only looking for a bed buddy and nothing more. Even all the rumors around the college say that he goes in telling his partner exactly what they can expect out of their 'relationship', not wanting them to assume anything that might annoy him later. For the promiscuous Grimmjow Jaegerjaques to straight out tell him he wants to go steady with Ichigo… It's shocking enough to short circuit his brain. By the time he gathers his thoughts enough to even contemplate thinking of an answer, he's inside and being intercepted by a familiar face._

"_Ichi, where were you last night?" Shuuhei asks in worry. "I looked everywhere for you, I heard some jocks were planning on taking advantage of you."_

"_I'm fine, Shuuhei," Ichigo frowns. "I was with Grimmjow last night. You know, the jock that treats me way better than you could ever hope to? Oh, that's right. You wouldn't know shit about what goes on here, you've been gone for four years."_

_Everyone is quiet as the raven scowls before glancing away sheepishly, Shinji snickering to Ichigo's right. Ichigo is always far too calm when drunk, which is why Shinji was so afraid someone would take advantage of him. Now, however, his temper's been lit and he's ready to swing at any given opportunity. He doesn't care if Grimmjow doesn't like this part of him, if that's the case then Ichigo doesn't need him. He's surprised, however, to see the large feral grin on the blue eyed male's face. It's ease to tell he's enjoying every minute of this._

"_Damn," Grimmjow murmurs to Nnoitra. "He's way more of a bitch than he was last night."_

"_Shinji told me Ichigo's a very calm and compliant drunk," he answers. "His more sober personality is temperamental and violent when riled. Shuuhei has always managed to get on his bad side after the incident."_

"_Ichigo, please listen to me. That guy is no good for you," the raven sighs. "You belong with me."_

"_The day I go back to you, is the day I give up my title," Ichigo hisses. "Now back off before I show you just how I managed to get it."_

_Grimmjow is confused, but shocked when Shuuhei immediately backs up. Ichigo, satisfied with the reaction he draws from his ex, smirks cockily before moving to sit next to Grimmjow. Just to make Shuuhei even madder, and because he wants to more than anything at the moment, he scoots his stool closer to Grimmjow and cuddles up to his side. The jock grins widely at this, all too happy to piss off the lead singer more, and wraps an arm around his orangette… well… soon to be orangette. Many of the people that were at the party have already left, but most of Grimmjow's closest friends and a few fans of the remaining jocks. Gin brings over a few plates of food… bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, and fruit… and sets them down proudly. Gin is going to own his own restaurant… and DJ on the weekends, or so he says. Personally, Ichigo is positive the guy's never going to stick a single profession that doesn't involve music, dancing, and meeting new conquests every night. He's very popular, very hot, and one of the fastest short distance runners on the track team… Grimmjow is the fastest in the entire world, or so their coach tells them. He was even asked to join the Olympics as the rumor mill states, which he politely declined… yeah right._

"_Breakfast is served!" he says cheerfully with that ever present smile. "Ah, seems someone had fun last night. So tell me, Berry… are you finally a man?"_

"_Gin, even if I never have sex in my life, take up cross-dressing, and get a sex change… I will always be more of a man than you," Ichigo smirks while pointing at the other with his fork. "And… I'll always be a better cook."_

"_Oi! That's not nice!" Gin frowns. "Ya can insult my gender but don't insult my cooking!"_

"_He's just teasing you, Gin," Shinji grins. "He knows that's the only thing that pisses you off."_

"… _How could he possibly know that?" the silver haired jock scoffs. "He don't even know me."_

"_Ichigo grew up around all of us," Shinji scoffs. "He's far more observant than people give him credit for. For example, that bet the jocks made? Ichigo's known about it since day two."_

"… _No wonder he keeps trashing the guys," Nnoitra mutters._

"_And he'll continue to do so until they stop bothering him. I've told you, the two things Ichigo hates the most are mindless jocks and their immoral parties."_

"… _Grimmjow's a mindless jock, why's he hanging all over him?"_

"_Oi! I am not!" Grimmjow snaps._

_Ichigo listens, but says nothing. He isn't exactly certain why he's drawn to the other like he is, as he's never felt such a powerful pull before, but he does know one thing… He can actually see himself giving everything to the teal haired male. He sighs contently, scooting closer as the taller teen's grip tightens. Their breakfast is filled with laughter and teasing, Shinji demanding all the details Ichigo can't remember from last night. Finally, it's all over and Grimmjow is discreetly leading him upstairs._

"_Why am I coming with you again?" the orangette sighs._

"_So I can get you some clean clothes," Grimmjow states. "Why? Did you think I wanted to jump you?"_

"_I'm almost positive if you wanted to, an audience wouldn't stop you," Ichigo scoffs._

"_Wow, we just started dating and you know me so well! That's a good sign."_

_The slighter teen can do nothing but shake his head, still uncertain if he's ready for this relationship and knowing that this particular jock will most likely just pester him until he gives in anyway… He simply can't say no to this domineering male like he does everyone else. The room they enter is impressive to say the least, a walk in closet, an adjoined bathroom, a large bed and matching bedside tables… something he wouldn't expect of the other. The whole place is spotless, almost like it's never used. He sits on the edge of the bed as Grimmjow searches his closet for clothes, humming as he pulls out a couple shirts before diving back in._

"_Aha! Here you go. It'll still be a bit big, but it shouldn't be too bad."_

"… _It's a jersey," Ichigo frowns._

"_Uh… duh," Grimmjow frowns. "And here's a tank top to go under it."_

"_Why both?"_

"_Because the jersey is going to fall over one shoulder and the tank top will most likely droop too low," he sighs. "Don't complain, just wear it. You know, I don't let just anyone wear my football jersey."_

"_I thought you were in track."_

"_I am in track, but I was in football in high school. I liked track better."_

_Ichigo sighs and pulls off the pajama shirt to slip on the tank top and jersey… Grimmjow was right, both shirts are still too big for him. Afterward, he's given a pair of tight jeans that are a bit baggier on him. Once he's set, the other changes into some black jeans and a red tank top._

"… _Why do you want to go out with me?" Ichigo wonders suddenly._

"_Because I like you… why else would I want to?"_

"_But… why do you like me?"_

"_Why the questions?" Grimmjow sighs. "Isn't it enough for you to know I like you? Why do you always think someone has an ulterior motive for wanting to willing be with a high maintenance uke like you?"_

"_Oh you so didn't," Ichigo growls._

"_I did," Grimmjow grins teasingly. "What are you gonna do about it?"_

_Ichigo smirks and stands, moving toward the door to the bedroom with a sway in his hips. He casts a playful look over his shoulder, and then slips out of the room. Grimmjow, curious about the uncharacteristic action, follows the other out… only to get tackled by the smaller male once he passes the doorframe. Grimmjow laughs and wraps the smaller teen in his arms, kissing him deeply before Ichigo wiggles away and runs off downstairs. When Grimmjow doesn't follow, he peeks his head past the corner that leads to the stairs and grins._

_Monday is a great day for Ichigo, his excitement escalating little by little since Saturday morning. Sunday he managed to fill an entire sketch pad with different designs, paint three pieces of artwork depicting his cloud nine state of mind, and drew about five different fantasies in his journal… the last he did with a brilliant red blush on his face. He's eating lunch right now, tempted to follow Shinji to the track and see Grimmjow. Unfortunately for the teal haired jock, Ichigo isn't that gaga to drool over him at every given opportunity._

"_Hey, Kurosaki," Uryu greets as he sits down. "Why aren't you at the track?"_

"_Why would I be?"_

"_It's all over school that you're dating Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he scoffs. "Shouldn't you be with him?"_

"_You know me better than that, Uryu," he frowns. "I'm not gonna follow him around like a drooling lost puppy! That's not me, I'm more independent than that… That's why Shuuhei got so annoyed."_

"… _Kurosaki, I have a business proposition for you," the raven haired fashion major states._

"_For the last time, Uryu, I'm not letting Renji use me as a stud to make some spare cash!" Ichigo snaps._

"_Oh please, like I'd ever even bother to use that one. Come on, I'm serious!"_

"… _Fine, go ahead."_

"_You're always doodling in your spare time, always coming up with most interesting outfits for your little drawings… I have such a difficult time thinking up the fashions, but I'm perfect at sewing them," he smiles. "We should team up and make our own line!"_

"… _Are you kidding me? That's a horrible idea! Do you know how much money we'll need to start up, not to mention the whole sales and financial things and the business know-how, and…"_

"_I've already taken care of all that!" he grins. "Rukia is in for business management, Renji and Chad are in for marketing, Orihime and Rangiku said they'd be the female models and Orihime will be the secretary if we need one. Toshiro and Byakuya agreed to help finance us if I could manage to get you on as the designer…"_

"_Wait… how long have you been working on this?" Ichigo asks suspiciously._

"_Long enough. So… What do you think?"_

"_Okay, sounds interesting," Ichigo grins. "Here… I've already drawn a whole sketch book yesterday. See if you can use any of these."_

"_We should call a meeting for tonight."_

"_Uh… I can't. Not tonight. Grimmjow wants to take me out for our first date," he murmurs with a light blush._

"_You really like this guy, don't you?"_

"_I do," the orangette says. "It's so easy to forget everything when I'm with him… he makes me feel things I never even dreamed of experiencing with Shuuhei."_

"_Just be careful, okay? You know what he's like."_

"_Yeah, he tells you straight up what he wants," Ichigo smirks. "And he told me he wants to go steady, because he likes me. I think there's room for that to grow, though. I'm actually looking forward to dating him! I can't remember the last time I felt like this!"_

"_Just… be careful," Uryu repeats with a sigh. "I know how you can be, another bad breakup like the one with Shuuhei could completely shatter you… especially if you give this more than Shuuhei."_

"… _I'll be fine."_

"_Thanks for the sketches, though," the raven haired male smirks. "I'm sure I can use all these if not most. I'll set up a meeting for Tuesday, so don't forget."_

"_Okay, I won't. See you later."_

_Ichigo hurries off, worry creasing his brow as he mules over Uryu's words. He knows he'll give anything to Grimmjow if only he were to ask, so he also knows if this guy throws him away… he'll never get over it. He managed to lick his wounds after Shuuhei, but this time he'll most likely lock his heart away for good. With a heavy sigh he heads off to his last class before his day is over, the linger thought of his upcoming date not as exciting as it was before his conversation with Uryu._


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Break My Heart

Part 4

"Hey, Kitten!" Grimmjow greets once Ichigo opens his apartment door.

"… How'd you figure out where I live?" Ichigo frowns.

"Shinji. Are you ready for our date?"

"Actually, I was thinking maybe…"

"Are you cancelling on me?" the jock asks with a frown. "Did something happen? Is it that Shuuhei guy, is he fucking with you again?"

"No, I just… It's been four years, Grimmjow," Ichigo sighs. "I haven't been with someone for four years, the last guy tore me apart when he threw me out. I don't think I can handle another break-up… especially with you. Everything comes too easy when I'm around you, I'm afraid… I'm afraid I'll give you everything and end up with nothing."

"… I'll never hurt you Ichigo," Grimmjow says softly. "Never. I know you think those are just words, but… I would do absolutely anything to prove to you that I mean them."

"I just don't know."

"Give me a chance," he offers. "Just one chance. We don't even have to say it's a serious relationship, okay? I just… want to be with you."

"I… want to be with you, too… but I can't handle the past repeating itself," Ichigo says quietly. "Or ending up worse in the end."

"I would rather die than hurt you. Please, just one chance."

It takes a while, but Ichigo finally nods hesitantly. With a large grin of triumph, Grimmjow wraps an arm around the orangette's waist and leads him outside. It's a nice night, so they opt to walk to the theatre. The quiet actually comfortable between them as Ichigo holds Grimmjow's hand shyly, the teal haired jock grinning like a fool at the show of affection. The theatre is surprisingly empty, a few other groups and couples in line to get popcorn and soda before their movies start. Grimmjow buys a medium popcorn and two sodas, heading into the room showing their chosen movie. He absolutely loves horror flicks, hoping the rumor about Ichigo's tendency to cuddle during them is true… Shinji is such a gossip around Nnoitra. Ichigo doesn't know which movie they're going to see, as his date said it was a surprise, but the minute the first few minutes start… he's practically sitting in the other's lap.

"I can't believe you picked a horror flick," his hisses.

"Awe, come on, I love horror flicks," Grimmjow pouts. "Don't worry, I'll be right here for you. You can even sit on my lap if it makes you feel better."

"You were talking to Shinji, weren't you?" the other whines. "He promised to never tell anyone about when we watch horror movies!"

"Hush, we're in a movie theatre," Grimmjow reprimands playfully. "Just sit tight, I'll protect you!"

"I feel so much better," he grumbles.

Although he doesn't want to, he ends up in Grimmjow's lap anyway. His face is buried in the strong chest, his head tucked beneath Grimmjow's chin where the taller has set it comfortably. The eerie shrieking of the movie monsters and the screams of their victims filling Ichigo's head with nightmares, the other cursing himself for ever thinking this was a good idea. Once it's over, he's practically bolting from the theatre and into the cool night air. Grimmjow catches up to him in the park across the street, forcing back his laughter to hold the smaller male tightly.

"It wasn't that bad, Ichigo," he says. "Calm down."

"I can't believe you did that! You asshole!" Ichigo snaps.

"You could've left, you know," he points out. "I would've left with you, you just had to say something."

"… You would've?"

"Of course I would've, I'm not that heartless."

"Well… if you want to go steady with me, you'd better have a more than perfect idea in mind for dinner," Ichigo mutters. "Because that movies seriously didn't earn you any points."

"I enjoyed it," Grimmjow grins feral.

"Oh, I could feel exactly how much you enjoyed it," Ichigo bristles. "Which makes me wonder if you're not one of the jocks betting on who'll sleep with me first!"

"You know better than that," Grimmjow frowns. "I've been a part of those bets before, you know. I've always told them exactly what I want and what my intentions were, you're no different. I've told you everything I want… but you've yet to tell me what you're after."

"… Just… don't break my heart."

Grimmjow leans forward and kisses Ichigo softly, pulling him closer with a gentle hand. His heart soars along with Ichigo's, circling cloud nine like lovebirds that finally found one another. When they part, he grasps Ichigo's hand once more and leads him to the restaurant he's picked out. He's not exactly hurting for money, as he doesn't really spend it on anything more than a few bills and the occasional indulgence… His father still buys his groceries and pays for a maid and butler on the weekdays, just to make certain the house stays clean and Grimmjow eats healthy. This is a boyfriend he likes… maybe even loves if he's truthful with himself… and he has absolutely no qualms with spoiling him for their first date. The most expensive restaurant in Karakura is Los Noches, owned by Aizen Sosuke… Grimmjow's uncle. Aizen is rather close to the teal haired jock, though no one could tell by watching them interact. Whereas Aizen is more about appearance and money, Grimmjow is more for doing what he loves and surrounding himself with friends. Aizen, his mother's older brother, helps the jock more than his own father and listens to any problems he brings about… though he doesn't always help, as Grimmjow is smart enough to figure things out just by talking it out. Never, however, has Grimmjow ever brought one of his dates to his uncle's place for dinner.

"… This place is too expensive," Ichigo whispers in a panic. "The carpet looks like it costs more to clean than my whole apartment complex costs to live in!"

"Calm down, Kitten," Grimmjow smiles. "You'll like this place."

"I can't afford this."

"I can," he grins. "It's family owned… my uncle. Besides, I'm the seme and I get to pay for my precious uke."

"… I'm going to punch you in the face," Ichigo states flatly.

With a teasing pout, Grimmjow walks in and Ichigo reluctantly follows. He's not used to people paying for him, as Shuuhei and his very few dates after him always expected him to pay. With a sigh, he stands beside his muscular seme as they wait to be seated. A slim woman with too much makeup and curly black hair slinks over, her gaze flirtatious and her hips swaying as she leans into Grimmjow.

"Cirucci," he frowns.

"Finally come to take my offer…"

"If she says what I think she's gonna say, I'm gonna go all bitchy cat-fight on her," Ichigo hisses.

"Cirucci? This is Ichigo, my boyfriend," Grimmjow introduces. "We're here for our first date… where's Uncle Aizen?"

"… This way," she grumbles.

She leads them to an empty table, seating them before heading off to get Grimmjow's uncle. Once she's out of sight, Ichigo glares at his companion. He gives the smaller a sheepish smile, nudging his foot playfully beneath the table. At Ichigo's blush, he chuckles and leans over to look into those beautiful amber eyes… his own almost glowing in their intensity.

"She's so annoying," he smirks. "But I'm sure I'll have to deal with people like that where you're concerned."

"… I doubt it."

"Come on, Ichi, I'm trying really hard here."

"… Do you think she's pretty?" Ichigo sighs, hating himself for sounding like such a whiny girl.

"… Okay… I have two answers for that one, but I'm not exactly certain which one you'll appreciate more. The first answer is, absolutely not and she gives me the creeps. The second one, is that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and everyone else pales in comparison."

"… I like the first one more… but I don't mind the second either," Ichigo smirks. "Unfortunately, now I know if you cheat on me, it'll be with someone uglier."

"Good thing I don't plan on cheating… like… ever," Grimmjow scoffs.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Break My Heart

Part 5

"Grimmjow, my perfect nephew bent on making his family look bad," a confident and arrogant voice states. "I was quite surprised when Cirucci told me you had actually brought a date here… Are they up to my standards, or do I have to pretend to like them?"

"Pretend," Ichigo comments. "That way I don't have to feel bad when I lie and say 'it's a pleasure to meet you'."

"Oh my… such a feisty one you've chosen. I'm Aizen Sosuke, Grimmjow's uncle. And you are..?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he offers.

"I've heard of you," the brunette smiles. "You come from a line of very successful doctors, don't you? Going to follow in their footsteps?"

"Uh… not really. I help out when my dad needs me, but… my path is sort of stretching in different directions."

"Hmm… Just like Grimmjow. I hear you're quite the problem child, a trait you two seem to share."

"Yeah, I suppose it's the hair color," Ichigo remarks sarcastically. "Damn oddity soaking through to the brain!"

Grimmjow snorts in humor at that, a large grin stretched on his lips as he rests his chin in his palm. No one's ever talked to his uncle quite like this… except Grimmjow, but he can get away with it. Listening to Ichigo speak so normally to Aizen without a hint of remorse tickles him, his heart swelling with the thought that this is his uke biting with such confidence.

"I wish I could stay and chat more, but we're rather busy tonight," the brunette smiles. "I'd love for you to bring him to the house this Friday, though."

"… For the family dinner?" Grimmjow asks in shock.

"Of course, how else will he get to meet your father?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Grimmjow, I thought you were serious about this one."

"I am, but I don't want that ass scaring him off!"

"Grimm, it's fine," Ichigo smirks. "I don't scare that easy… but I can't this Friday, I have other plans."

"I can always push the dinner up to tomorrow night," Aizen smiles politely. "I've already checked… all our schedules should be free."

"… Oh," the orangette says quietly. "That's… great. But… you see my friends and I are meeting tomorrow. We're… uh… trying to pull a business together…"

"A business? How cute," Aizen chuckles. "If you don't want to meet Grimmjow's family, just say so. I'm sure he won't mind that you're not ready to be that serious."

"Uncle Aizen!"

"No! No, I do… tomorrow's fine, I'll just… tell Uryu to reschedule."

"Ichi, you don't have to do that," the teal haired jock frowns. "He's just messing with you to find out if he can manipulate you as easily as he does everyone else."

"The meeting isn't that important, Grimm," Ichigo murmurs. "I really don't even want to go. Uryu's really smart, he's already figured everything out… he can just brief me later. Besides, all I have to do is draw. It's not that difficult for me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"… Alright. If you're sure."

"I'll send you out the specials, they're Grimmjow's favorite tonight and I'm sure you'll love it as well. If you'd like, I can have the waiter sneak you some wine."

"No alcohol, please," Ichigo groans. "I had enough of alcohol Saturday night."

With a slight nod and a humored glance at the two, Aizen walks off to check on his other customers and workers. Grimmjow looks back as Ichigo, a soft smile on his lips, and nudges his foot again under the table. With a slight blush, Ichigo answers the touch and sends his beau a cute smirk.

"You know, Kitten… I really do like you," Grimmjow murmurs with a light tint of pink.

"I like you, too, Grimm," Ichigo smiles sweetly. "It's just… this is really hard for me."

"I understand, I'm not asking you to push yourself. I just want you to know I'm not lying and I'd never break your heart," he grins. "You'll have to be the one to break mine."

Ichigo is about to question him, but their plates are set before them and thoughts are lost in face of such expensive entrees. They eat in a companionable silence, one far more comforting than any Ichigo's fallen into while with Shuuhei. It doesn't take long, but soon Ichigo is laughing and joking with Grimmjow like they've been together forever. By the end of the evening, Ichigo is leaning into Grimmjow's side as the taller walks him back to his apartment.

"… I had fun, Grimm," Ichigo smiles at his door. "Well… aside from the movie."

"The movie was for me," the teal haired jock grins slyly. "Dinner was all for you."

"Gee, thanks."

"So… Tomorrow's another day," Grimmjow muses aloud.

"Yeah…"

"Do you think you'll want to eat lunch with me?"

"… Yeah, I'd like that," Ichigo grins.

With a wide smile bordering predatory, Grimmjow leans in to kiss his uke goodnight and then turns to walk off. For a moment, just a brief instance of insanity in his opinion, Ichigo is tempted to ask the other to stay. Before he can even act on the impulse to ask him in, he hurries into his apartment and slams the door shut.

"YOU WHAT!" Uryu yells over the phone.

Ichigo holds the phone away from his ear, listening to the rant of the raven haired male. When Uryu gets really worked up, he could make a person's ears bleed with such a shrill voice… something Ichigo's particularly good at inviting. After a long moment, Ichigo sighs and returns the phone to his ear.

"I'm sorry," he says. "His uncle wants me to come to their family dinner, but… it was scheduled for Friday. You know what I do on Fridays, it's non-negotiable. The only other available day was Tuesday. I really like this guy, Uryu! Please, just fill me in later. All I have to do is draw clothes, it's not that difficult for me. I trust you to take care of everything else, okay?"

"… Fine. But don't do this again, Ichigo," Uryu sighs. "This business is really important to me, I really want it to work. We're supposed to be discussing names and a plan of action tomorrow."

"I'm really sorry," he repeats. "I'll make it up to you! I'll spend all day tomorrow drawing new ideas before I go, alright? Does that sound fair?"

"… It's a start," he replies after a moment.

Ichigo sighs in relief, knowing that's the best he'll get from his friend. With one last apology, Ichigo hangs up and gets ready for bed. He flops onto his bed with an almost lovesick sigh, closing his eyes with a smile on his face and falling asleep faster than he ever has since his terrible break up.

Grimmjow is over the moon right now, his head in the clouds as he takes the hurtles during practice on autopilot. Ichigo will be the first of his 'lovers' he takes home to meet his family, so he's sort of anxious… but if Ichigo can handle his uncle, he can handle anything. His teammates don't exactly know what's going on with him, but they know something's up. Grimmjow never told anyone about his intimate time with Ichigo, yet he's not against telling them about their date… not details, just the fact. He knows Ichigo is nervous about it all, thinking Grimmjow will fall into that bet made later, and he isn't prepared to lose the other so soon. He won't tell anyone anything unless they ask.

"Oi! Grimmjow, what's up with you?" Nnoitra asks as he rejoins them.

"Grimm!"

Everyone's head whips around toward the new and familiar voice, eyes bugging out of their heads at the sight of a grinning orangette. Grimmjow, forgetting all about the questions asked, waves toward his boyfriend and Ichigo hurries over. Silence hangs over the team like an impeding storm, those that made the bet watching suspiciously.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to ask you want time you'll be picking me up for dinner," Ichigo blushes. "I just realized around my second class that you never told me, but since I was coming this way anyway… I… I thought I'd stop by and see you."

"It's much appreciate," Grimmjow purrs. "You've been on my mind all day."

"… I have? Nothing I wouldn't like, I hope."

"Nope. I was just wondering what you'd be wearing to dinner," he grins. "Contrary to popular belief, the majority of my thoughts are, in fact, innocent."

"So, when are you picking me up?"

"Hmm… How about seven? Dinner is usually at eight, but it'll give us time to ourselves for a bit."

"Sounds good. Anything I should know before hand?"

"Yeah! Okay, look. My sister is just freaking crazy, she'll probably baby you terribly. My dad? Don't even get me started, I swear his only goal in life is to make me miserable. He's probably gonna have his new fiancée with him, who's about Nell's age, and she's a total ditz. And my uncle will most likely try to humiliate you."

"Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles," Ichigo laughs at Grimmjow's growing anxiety. "I've dealt with worse, trust me. In fact! I think I should return the favor and introduce you to my family sometime."

"… Seriously?"

"Yeah," Ichigo blushes. "I really like you, I want you to meet them."

"I'd be honored," Grimmjow grins. "So… uh… did they like Shuuhei?"

"As my friend," Ichigo blushes brighter. "I… never introduced him as my boyfriend."

"So… I'm the first boyfriend that gets to meet your family?"

"… Yeah."

Grimmjow breaks out in that feral grin, pride swelling in his chest as butterflies start to swarm in his stomach. The team can't help but practically jump the two, as they're closest to Grimmjow and know he's never let anyone meet his family before. Ichigo, finally over his rapidly receding bravery when meeting Grimmjow with the track team around, blushes brightly and starts to back away. With a chuckle, Grimmjow bars the way so his uke can scram without the track team chasing him down… which they will. They've already done so to at least three of his flings and temporary lovers. They groan in disappointment, but it's short-lived. Their star athlete is still before them… and they know exactly how to keep him from getting away.

"NELLIEL!" Nnoitra yells.

"… Oh shit," Grimmjow mumbles with a pale face.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Break My Heart

Part 6

Grimmjow tried valiantly to get away, he really did… but Nell is just as talented as him in many things. Backed by the track team, which already had him cornered in their midst, the cheerleader was quick to tackle him. Years of bickering and fighting have honed their skills at subduing one another, so Nell's strong grip and her practiced pin were impossible to get out of.

"You have a boyfriend?" she squeals. "Oh my god! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Get off!"

"No, start spilling everything! Is this the guest Uncle Aizen was talking about? The delinquent?" she asks. "Daddy's so pissed off at you! He says you're only dating him to make him look bad."

"He's dating a fucking teenager!" Grimmjow shouts. "How am I making him look bad? Besides, he's not a delinquent, he's a really gifted artist!"

"Who is he?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Nnoitra smirks upon Grimmjow's silence.

"You're dating him! Ah! Oh my god, he's so fucking hot!"

"We haven't exactly made it official," Grimmjow frowns. "We've only gone out once."

"I want details!" she grins. "Did you kiss him? How far did you get? Was he totally into you? Did Cirucci make him jealous? Did he let you fuck him?"

"Nell! That stuff is totally private, I'm not gonna tell you!"

"Why not? You always tell me!" she whines.

"Not this time," he snaps. "Especially not in front of the track team!"

"Awe, you're looking out for his feelings aren't you?" she coos. "That's so precious! I can't wait for tonight, I'm gonna get him to tell me everything!"

"I doubt it, he hasn't even talked to Shinji about it and that's his best friend," Nnoitra sighs.

"Don't underestimate the know-how of a woman!" Nelliel grins. "I'll get the goods from him just as easily as I do my precious little brother!"

Ichigo is just walking outside when Grimmjow pulls up on his motorcycle, the orangette's eyes widening in total shock at the sight of the sleek turquoise machine. The teal haired male pulls off his helmet after stopping the bike, grinning over at Ichigo's stunned figure.

"Ready?" he asks.

"… I guess. I'm kind of nervous, though," Ichigo smiles minutely. "I've never met my boyfriend's parents before… I mean… I've always known Shuuhei, but he never introduced me as his boyfriend either."

"Nelliel can't wait to meet you," Grimmjow smirks. "She's determined to know everything about us, our date, how far I got with you, how much you like me…"

"… Is it too late to say I'm too sick to go?"

"Yep! Hop on, the extra helmet is hooked to the back."

Ichigo sighs and walks over, gripping Grimmjow's wrist before he can place his helmet back on. At the questioning look, Ichigo leans into the larger male and presses their lips together. The helmet is set aside, one arm drawing Ichigo closer and the other dropping so a hand can grip his ass. Ichigo wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck, moaning at the groping hand before burying long fingers in soft blue locks. After they part, Ichigo blushing profusely, the orangette grabs the extra helmet and boards the motorcycle behind Grimmjow. He presses himself to the hard muscular back, breathing in deeply as he holds tightly to the other. Grimmjow grins behind his visor, starting up the bike once more and speeding off toward the dinner he so doesn't want to go to. If only Ichigo would rather hole up at his place… in his bedroom… entertaining each other with a heated make-out session that could lead to something more pleasurable. Okay, so sue him! He said that the majority of his thoughts were innocent, not all of them.

"Did you enjoy the ride?' he asks once they arrive.

"Hell yeah!" Ichigo grins. "I've never ridden on a bike before."

"You're getting a lot of firsts with me, aren't you?" Grimmjow chuckles.

"… I can't… think of anyone better to have my firsts with," Ichigo says shyly.

Grimmjow would've taken that far more innocently had Ichigo not been blushing brightly and averting his eyes, the larger almost falling over at the slight implication given. He could see Ichigo doing a lot, but that certainly isn't one of them. Ichigo glances over at his shocked features after a moment, confusion and uncertainty swimming in his eyes. Grimmjow grins and leans forward, kissing that uncertainty away. Ichigo sighs against his lips, opening his mouth to the tongue asking for entrance, and moans as that muscle maps out his mouth. When they break, both gasp for much needed air and Ichigo glances away shyly.

"Damn," Grimmjow grins. "I can't wait for the next first."

"Sh-shut up," the orangette stammers in embarrassment.

"Come on, they'll be assuming I'm molesting you in the parking lot if we stand out here any longer."

"… You were."

"But they don't need to know that," he says innocently.

Ichigo rolls his eyes and follows, a playful smile on his lips. His heart is fluttering so badly in chest he almost feels he needs to throw up, but it's the best feeling he's ever had in his life. Grimmjow takes his hand, pulling gently and leading his smaller beau up to the front door. He reaches for the doorknob, only for the door to slam open and a busty girl with sea green hair to push Grimmjow into the bushes off to the side. Ichigo, thought wide eyed with shock, can't help but laugh at the cursing jock as he struggles from the bushes.

"You must be Ichigo! I'm Nelliel, Grimmy's older sister," Nell squeals. "Grimmjow's told me… absolutely nothing about you, but I'm certain we can change that! Come inside!"

"Uh… Grimm?" Ichigo murmurs as he pulled after the female.

In passing, he reaches out and grabs his seme's hand to yank him out of the brush. Grimmjow gives him a thankful smile, directing a glare at his older sister for embarrassing him like that. Ichigo keeps a tight and nervous grip on his dominant boyfriend's hand, forcing himself not to shake in the face of meeting Grimmjow's family. Nelliel leads them into the living room, pushing Ichigo onto the loveseat so everyone can stare at him in intimidation. Grimmjow slips onto the spot next to him, trying to convey safety to his younger boyfriend.

"This is my father… Tristan Jaegerjaques."

"So… You're the delinquent sullying our family's name," a tall man with navy locks states.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki," he says quietly. "I'm no delinquent."

"Well, I suppose you're better than some of the other trash I've heard about," the man waves off. "Don't get too comfortable, though… Grimmjow's tastes tend to change weekly."

"Dad!" the jock snaps. "I'm really serious about this one, stop doing that!"

"I'm only saving him from heartbreak, son," Tristan says innocently. "I wouldn't want him to get in over his head."

"I knew this was a bad idea. Come on, Ichi, I'll take you out before taking you home."

"No, I'm fine," Ichigo smiles. "I think a few things need to be cleared up, though."

He stands, dusting invisible dust from his pants before looking straight into the eyes of the business tycoon. His own amber orbs are steely and calculating, almost cold in his anger. Tristan Jaegerjaques is uncertain of this one, having seen eyes like that before… you should always tread lightly around them.

"… I don't care what you think of me," Ichigo says quietly. "I don't care if you think I'm not good for him, or visa-versa. I like Grimmjow, more than I've ever liked anyone, and I won't let you come between us. You can insult me all you want, you can try to scare me off all you want… but it won't work. So let me save you the wasted energy by tell you this now… There is nothing you can try that can compare to what I've already been through."

There's silence within the room, Grimmjow down right impressed with Ichigo at standing up to his powerful father. Nelliel's jaw has dropped in shock, his father's eyes sharpening in caution for reasons unknown, and even Aizen has a far more interested gaze than the jock would like. After a few moments of Ichigo glaring down Tristan, a voice breaks the silence.

"Honey, dinner is almost done!" Menoly grins. "I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure it will be perfect, as usual. Come, let's get to the table," the navy haired male murmurs.

Ichigo is silent as he sits at the table, cursing himself on the inside for allowing his temper to get out of hand. He wanted Grimmjow's dad to like him, but it seems that will never happen now. Ichigo has always had a horrid temper, his personality far more snappish and impulsive when angered. He didn't mean to bite out such comments, but he couldn't help it. Aizen watches the vibrant haired male from across the table, the worry and regret obvious within amber eyes. He hates to admit it, but he actually likes this particular companion of Grimmjow's… I mean, obviously he's checked into all of them whether his nephew liked it or not. None of them compare to this one. In a reluctant show of acceptance, Aizen attempts to give the youth an opportunity to redeem himself in his stupid brother-in-law's eyes.

"So, Tristan," he begins. "I hear you've been to the fights recently… kickboxing, correct? Was it in the Underground, or not?"

"No, it was a professional tournament downtown. You know, at Urahara's? That man lives for the fights… or the money he rakes in opening his ring to them."

"Urahara's?" Ichigo asks curiously.

"You wouldn't know it," Tristan waves off. "Only the rich can afford to get the tickets, it's no place for you."

"Dad," Grimmjow growls.

"No, it's okay," the orangette says a tad humored. "He's right. I could never afford the tickets there, the owner is a real asshole about his money."

"Did you manage to get the tickets for the upcoming fight?" Aizen asks excitedly. "I've been wanting to go, they say the champion is taking on challengers this Friday."

"Crimson Rain Shiro? I had no idea!" Tristan whines. "I didn't even think to get the tickets, they'll all be sold out by now!"

"… You want to see him fight?" Ichigo wonders quietly.

"Who wouldn't want to see that? The man is poetry in motion! A perfect living piece of art in the ring!"

"… I could… get you tickets," the orangette shrugs. "If you want."

"We've already been through this, you can't afford one let alone three!"

"Three?"

"I want to take Grimmjow for his birthday, he loves the fights."

"I don't need to…"

"You always spend your birthday with your family, that isn't going to change now that you have yet another boy toy to fuck around with."

Grimmjow growls in anger, glancing Ichigo's way to see unadulterated fury in his eyes. After a moment, those amber pools widen in realization before a grin spreads across his features. He digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone, dialing quickly before slipping from his seat and walking just past the doorway.

"Hey!" he says happily. "Boy do I have the greatest news ever for you! Uh… no, that's not it. Shut up and listen to me! I have a boyfriend… no not like the last one. I really like this guy and his birthday is on Friday! Ah, so you see where I'm going with this. Would it be possible to get three or four? Don't worry, I doubt I'll have trouble with that. Thank you so much, you're the greatest! See you then!"

"What's up, Kitten?" Grimmjow wonders as Ichigo walk back with a huge grin on his face.

"Guess who just got you the greatest birthday present ever?" he says teasingly.

"… What did you do?"

"I just got four tickets to the fight on Friday!"

"Impossible! If we couldn't get them how could you!" Tristan shouts.

"Oh, maybe it's because… Kisuke Urahara is my uncle and he raised me since my mother's death?" he states. "I may not be rich and I may not want to take over my father's prosperous business, but I have killer connections. So… would you like the extra tickets?"

"Aren't you coming, too?" Grimmjow asks. "You said four, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but the fourth is for Nelliel. I have to work on Friday," the orangette blushes. "Sorry, Grimm. I'll make it up to you, okay? We can go out Saturday night after the track meet."

"Don't worry about it, Kitten," he grins. "This present is awesome, it makes up for you not being there."

Ichigo grins widely, yelping when he's pulled onto Grimmjow's lap. The taller nuzzles his hair and kisses his neck, allowing him to slip back into his own seat afterward with a bright blush consuming his face. Nelliel squeals and starts questioning Ichigo on everything she swore she'd get out of him, yet Ichigo stays stubborn and quiet. That's the only indication that Tristan needs to realize something monumental when it comes to Grimmjow's relationships.

"You never had sex with him?" he asks in shock.

"No," Grimmjow frowns. "He's not ready."

"I don't like this conversation, can't we talk about something else?" Ichigo whines.

"But you always have sex with them!"

"Yeah and they know that's what I'm after in the beginning," the jock growls out. "Change the subject."

"Why didn't you coerce him into it like the others?"

"I didn't coerce anyone, I told them exactly what I wanted," he snaps. "I don't want that from Ichigo until he's ready, okay? Change the fucking subject!"

"Did you enjoy the food at the restaurant, Ichigo?" Aizen wonders.

The sudden act of pity isn't done so much as the end the boy's mortification, because that's just too entertaining for the brunette, but to make certain nothing bad happens. Any redder and he's positive the youth will pass out from too much blood to the face. The last thing they need is an ambulance arriving with gossip monger nurses, they're not exactly ready for the world to know how serious Grimmjow is about his latest conquest.

"Uh… yeah, it was great!" Ichigo grins thankfully. "I can see why it's such a popular place."

"That's nice, I'm glad you enjoyed your first date."

Ichigo's face flares up again, the orangette clearing his throat before nodding and quietly going back to his dinner. In all truth, that really was his first real date. Shuuhei and he always used to just hang out in each other's rooms or at the park, usually making out when Shuuhei couldn't keep his hands to himself… which was all the time. He's never been anywhere with another male he considered a date without them putting the moves on him, the places they went to never nice enough to be considered anything more than friends hanging out… even the conversation was nothing to swoon over and it was always uncomfortable. Grimmjow is probably the first person that didn't want to 'hang out' for the day and end with an attempt to get in his pants.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Nelliel wonders. "You're acting like that really was your first date."

"Well… it kind of was," Ichigo murmurs. "I only really had one boyfriend before Grimmjow and probably about three guys I went out with once in the last four years… I never really went out on dates with any of them."

"Not even your boyfriend?" she gasps. "Why not!"

"We started out as friends," he shrugs. "Things just never progressed. We'd still hang out, but he never wanted to go out on dates… he wanted to do other things I didn't want to. After he left me and I tried dating other people, they were the same way. We hung out, I paid for everything, but it never really felt like a date."

"So that's why you were interested in Grimmjow," Tristan smirks. "He'll treat you just like them."

"No, he treats me way better than they did," Ichigo chuckles. "He's been patient, he's great to talk to, we've had a lot of fun together, and he's kept his hands to himself. I'd say he's a thousand times better than they were."

Nelliel looks over to see her brother blushing lightly, smirking at the thought of blackmailing him later about it. After that, dinner goes rather well and Ichigo finds that Grimmjow's dad is actually acting more civil toward him before the night ends. When they're saying goodnight and walking out the door, Ichigo checks his phone's clock and groans in irritation.

"It's really late," he sighs. "By the time I get home and get ready for bed, it'll be one o'clock. I'll never get any sleep before school tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I live close to here," Grimmjow smiles. "You can stay the night if you like, I have enough room."

"… Are you sure?" Ichigo wonders hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's no problem. It's not the first time you've stayed."

"I guess… but… I don't have anything to wear."

"You can borrow my stuff, I don't mind."

Ichigo sighs, completely defeated. He had a really good time last time he stayed at Grimmjow's, but he was also very drunk. Then again… the jock lives alone and Ichigo's been rather curious as of late. There are so many things they could do together, yet he's not certain he's ready for that. With a reluctant sigh, he nods his consent and follows a grinning Grimmjow to his bike. At least he'll be able to get sleep for school… he hopes.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Break My Heart

Part 7

Either fate is working far too much against him… or it's working far too much for Grimmjow. The minute they reached Grimmjow's place, the skies opened up and poured down on them. Ichigo hates the rain, as it was raining when his mother was hit by that drunk driver in his stead. For some reason he can't explain, he can't bring himself to be alone when it rains… which is why he couldn't help what he did next.

"Can I sleep with you?" he blurts out.

"… Come again?" Grimmjow asks in surprise.

"… Never mind, it's nothing."

"No, no, no, don't get me wrong," the teal haired jock says quickly. "I'm not against it at all, I'd actually like it… it's just… I don't want to assume you mean one thing and it turns out I'm wrong."

"… I wanted to sleep with you tonight," Ichigo blushes. "I don't like being alone when it rains."

"And we're just talking sleep, right? No cuddling, making out, or sex?"

"Well… I'm not completely excluding it," Ichigo murmurs as his face turns redder.

Grimmjow grins widely, wrapping an arm around his smaller boyfriend and leading him back to the room Ichigo knows as Grimmjow's. This time, the orangette is shocked to see a tall brunette man milling about with a blonde woman and a small girl of about ten. The minute they see Grimmjow, the two older people give a small bow and the little girl runs up to hug him.

"Grimmy, you're home!" she says excitedly. "Who's this?"

"Hey, Lilly," Grimmjow smiles. "This is my boyfriend, Ichigo. He'll be staying the night tonight."

"… Doing naughty things with Grimmy?" she teases.

"None of your business, squirt," he states ruffling her hair. "Ichigo, this is Lilinette. That's my butler, Stark Coyote, and his wife and my maid, Tia Hallibel. Lilly is their kid. They usually stay here over the week, but the weekend they use to visit family."

"They don't mind me staying?"

"It's my house," the other shrugs uncaring. "Let's get ready for bed, I'm exhausted."

"Your dad is sort of… tiring."

"Don't be so kind," he snorts. "Goodnight, guys!"

"Shall I refrain from waking you up tomorrow morning, Grimmjow?" Stark wonders with a small smile.

"… Knock first."

Ichigo is just getting out the shower when he bumps into Grimmjow at the door, the other with a long pajama shirt and boxers in one hand. Bright red takes over the bridge of the orangette's nose, his eyes dropping to the floor as he stands still. He can't help but to stay there, as Grimmjow isn't moving and he certainly doesn't feel the need to yet. Grimmjow leans close, far closer than Ichigo would normally let another, and his lips brush his uke's as he talks.

"Ready for bed?" he purrs.

"Very," Ichigo breathes out.

"Here's some pajamas," he grins with a nip to Ichigo's bottom lip. "The bed's all ready for you. I'm gonna hop in the shower really quick and I'll join you right after."

"Okay."

Ichigo slips into the clothes given, crawling into the large bed and sighing at the lushness of the mattress. Even laying his head on the pillow feels like sleeping on a cloud, the other grinning stupidly as he nuzzles the pillow surrounded by his boyfriend's unique scent of forest and fresh rain… such a wild scent. He doesn't realize he's practically purring into the pillow until Grimmjow slides in behind him, startling him to awareness as he almost falls out of his side of bed in his haste to turn around.

"Sorry," Grimmjow smiles sheepishly. "I thought you heard me come in."

"I'm fine, you just startled me, is all," the other answers.

"Okay… well… goodnight."

Ichigo waits only a moment before moving flush against Grimmjow's side, moving his own leg up and over his beau's. Grimmjow breaths in sharply, opening one eye to glance Ichigo's way curiously. The orangette lifts his chin, ghosting his lips over Grimmjow's jaw lightly. With a feral grin, the taller of the two lifts Ichigo up with one strong arm and pulls him to kneel over him.

"Hmm… I thought we were going to sleep," he teases.

"I said I wasn't going to completely exclude play," the smaller smirks impishly.

Grimmjow hums once more, pulling Ichigo close to kiss him before quickly removing his hand in attempts to keep his uke from feeling trapped. The vibrant haired teen moans into his boyfriend's mouth, moving his hips unconsciously and hissing at the feel of pressure on his quickly hardening member. Grimmjow gasps, uttering a soft moan as his hips raise for more contact. One of his hands slips to Ichigo's narrow hip, the other gripping the smaller male's thigh. For once in his life, Ichigo doesn't feel pressured to do anything. He's in control right now, he can move away if he wants to… or he can go further. Grimmjow isn't expecting him to do anything, it's entirely his choice… and he loves the other even more because he's given that choice.

"Just… tell me when to stop," Grimmjow murmurs as his lips rest on Ichigo's collar.

Ichigo nods eagerly, gripping the larger male's chin so he can lock their lips in a fierce and needy kiss. Those hands slip to his backside, kneading the flesh before pulling to grind them together. Ichigo pulls away and gasps, his head falling to Grimmjow's chest at the immense pleasure from the action.

"How far you wanna go?" the jock wonders.

"… I'm not sure," Ichigo breathes out. "I just know… I don't want to stop yet."

"Do you mind if I roll us? I hate being on the bottom and this is getting uncomfortable."

"I… I don't know," the orangette stammers.

"I won't do anything to hurt you, I promise," Grimmjow smiles. "At least let me sit up."

With a small nod, the smaller teen backs away and sits back on Grimmjow's thighs. With a stretch, the teal haired male moves into a sitting position and pulls Ichigo into another heated kiss. Hands run languidly over tan skin, touching and groping while searching out sensitive areas. Somewhere along the way, Grimmjow managed to latch onto Ichigo's slender throat and work on a mark. The older male loves that his uke is so vocal, wondering what he'd have to do in order to receive a scream loud enough for Stark and Hallibel to hear on the other side of the house.

"Oh god," Ichigo gasps. "Grimm… please, don't stop."

"Don't need to tell me twice," he grins.

He let's his hands slide up beneath the silk pajama shirt Ichigo's wearing, laying flat against that solid stomach before drawing tickling lines down the length of it. Somewhere during their play, clothes are discarded down to the boxers and Ichigo is lying on his back as Grimmjow moves against him eagerly. Ichigo's hands move hesitantly, resting on the globes of Grimmjow's ass after a short mental debate. With a satisfied smirk, the teal haired jock latches onto his boyfriend's throat once more to work on the purplish mark. Ichigo, a panting and writhing mess beneath him, finally opens his mouth as a shudder wracks his body violently. Grimmjow follows soon after, grimacing at the mess in his boxers and wishing Ichigo were comfortable enough to at least want skin on skin contact. He glances down to see the other sleeping soundly, completely spent and oblivious to the world after such exertion. With a chuckle, he gets up to clean them both off and change their boxers before going to sleep. As he lies beside Ichigo, wrapping the other in his arms and purring at the feeling of that warm tan skin on his own, he smiles to himself in happiness… a type of happiness he'll never let go. It doesn't matter what happens now, he'll never give up on Ichigo. They belong together and he's certain Ichigo can feel that, too.

Ichigo wakes the next morning wrapped in Grimmjow's arms, the shock short lived as he almost immediately settles into the situation. He's never felt more safe and comfortable in his life, his body refusing to move away from the warmth of Grimmjow's powerful form. He notices they're in nothing but their boxers, shocked at himself when he finds disappointment within his mind. Normally, he'd be blushing like a virgin and locking himself in the bathroom when waking to something like this. He knows, he's done so with Shuuhei at least twice… both times he never initiated anything between them and Shuuhei just got a little curious while he was asleep. He didn't talk to him for a week after both occasions, obviously not appreciating the other disrobing him while he slept.

"Mm… Morning, Kitten," Grimmjow yawns.

"Morning," Ichigo smiles softly.

"I suppose we should get up now, school should be starting soon."

"Can we call in sick?"

"Track practice, remember?" the jock chuckles. "I can't."

"Well then, there's no point in me calling in sick," Ichigo sighs. "Not when the whole reason was so I could stay right here with you."

"… You're so cute, do you know that?"

"Shut up, I am not!"

Breakfast is already made by the time they're showered and dressed, Ichigo's borrowed clothes a tad too baggy for him although they don't look completely bad. He's back in Grimmjow's tank top and jersey with a pair of black jeans that are a bit too long, the jock grinning madly at the sight of his last name scrawled across Ichigo's shoulders. After a quick breakfast, the two head out to the garage. Grimmjow takes his motorcycle, as it's supposed to be a beautiful day all day, and Ichigo grips tightly to him with their messenger bags on his shoulders. Everyone is gawking in shock and disbelief when they get to school, their eyes searching for the one Grimmjow's chosen as worthy enough to ride his precious baby. At the sight of Ichigo, there are a thousand different reactions. Girls glare in jealousy at Ichigo, some guys glare in murderous rage at Grimmjow, and the track team is torn between hassling the teal haired male and morning the loss of their bet… there's no way they'd try for the vibrant haired teen as long as he's with Grimmjow, that's just suicide. Unbeknownst to the two gazing at one another lovingly, there's a new pair of eyes within the mix… and they're furious.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Break My Heart

Part 8

Ichigo is so overjoyed, he's never felt this good in his life! He barely hears his lessons, though that's not too bad considering he's a genius, and his friends are getting irritated with his spacing… which is a tad worse when on of those friends is a violent female named Rukia. He wanted to eat lunch today with Grimmjow, but Uryu insisted he sit with them and go over what he missed at their meeting last night. Unfortunately, he's retaining about as much of that information as he got last night.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yells as she repeatedly hits him. "Will… you… listen!

"Ouch! Hey! I'm sorry!" he cries out. "I'm listening, I'm listening!"

"We were just saying that we've decided on a name," Uryu sighs in irritation. "We want to know what you think of it."

"Oh… okay."

"We're going to call the line '15 fashions'," Orihime says excitedly.

"… Why?"

"Because you're the designer, duh!" Renji scoffs. "You're lucky I've had time off from the band, or I wouldn't be able to help out as much. Shuuhei said once you get going, we can wear your designs during out concerts and stuff so people will start looking into them."

"That's… really nice of him," Ichigo says hesitantly.

"He may have hurt you before, Ichi, but… he's trying really hard to be friends again," the redhead sighs. "He's really missed you, man… So have I."

"I'm sorry, Renji. I'm totally over Shuuhei… it's just… I'm so angry with him!" Ichigo growls. "He was my friend! One of my best friends! How could he treat me like that? How could he even think to hurt me?"

"He was young, Ichigo. I'm not saying there's an excuse for it, but… could you at least give him one more chance to be your friend?"

"… Just a friend," Ichigo states firmly. "I've moved on… finally, I've found someone that makes me forget the pain Shuuhei caused. I'm really happy with him and I don't want Shuuhei to ruin that for me."

"I won't let him do that, I promise."

Ichigo gives his long time friend a wary look, but he knows Renji is telling him the truth. The redhead has always had his back, never lied to him even if the truth tears him apart, and would never let anything come between them. Shuuhei wasn't with Ichigo longer than Renji has been, so even his career with the raven haired singer would be dropped if Renji thought it would make them go their separate ways. These past four years, Renji 's still called everyday to talk and sent letters and videos and even CDs of their concerts. Now that they're on a little break, he'll be hanging around Karakura longer than a couple weeks and Ichigo can't wait to spend time with him.

"So… speaking of moving on with a guy who makes you all warm and fuzzy inside," Rukia ventures slyly. "How're things with Grimmjow?"

"… Fine," the orangette says warily.

"Did you do it yet?"

"Rukia!" he shouts with a blush.

"Is that a yes? Oh, Ichi's growing up!"

"It's not a yes and it's none of your business!"

"So it's a no."

"You know me better than that! Why would even think such a thing?"

"Well… you're wearing his clothes, which would indicate you stayed the night at his place," Uryu points out. "Which you've never done before, not even with Shuuhei. So we can only assume you're comfortable enough with this particular male to go all the way."

"I had dinner with his family last night, it was too late for me to get back home and get enough sleep for school and he lived closer than I did… It's not like he doesn't have the room."

"Dinner with his family?" Rangiku gasps.

"It rained last night," Chad points out knowingly.

"… I really hate you guys sometimes, you know that!" Ichigo snaps. "I'm going to sit elsewhere if you keep up with your prying!"

"Like over there?" Rukia grins as she points to Grimmjow's table.

"Please," Ichigo sniffs. "Like I'd lower myself to sitting with a table full of jocks."

He stands, his nose upturned as he turns away from his laughing friends. Although he says he wouldn't, that's exactly what he was thinking about doing… which only makes him more upset at his own predictability. He tosses his stuff out, checking the clock and grinning at the sight of two hours left to the lunch break. He casually passes by Grimmjow, running a finger across his shoulders playfully to get his attention. The other grins widely, reaching over and yanking Ichigo back onto his lap to hold him.

"Hey!" Ichigo yells. "Couldn't you see I was walking!"

"Yep. But you were walking the wrong way, I'm sitting right here."

"Maybe I didn't want to sit with you," Ichigo says petulantly and he crosses his arms.

"But I want you to sit with me."

Ichigo jumps when a hand gropes the inside of his thigh, a feral grin on Grimmjow's lips as that hand trails up higher. The higher it gets, the brighter Ichigo's face lights up and the more the track team snickers in amusement. Finally, just a hairs breath away from groping his member, Ichigo's elbow jerks backward and connects with Grimmjow's gut.

"Way too close," Ichigo states in panic.

"Sorry," the other groans. "I just thought you were over that, considering last night."

"We're in public!" the orangette snaps in disbelief.

"… Oh yeah, forgot," Grimmjow grins.

"If you keep forgetting, I'll be less inclined to sit with you."

"Right. Well… where were you running off to?"

"I was actually hoping you'd like to… take a walk with me," Ichigo mumbles. "But you're busy, so I'll just take one by myself. I need a bit of fresh air."

"Why?"

"My friends are being jerks and I just want to get away for a bit."

"It's fine, I have free time."

Ichigo stands, waiting patiently for Grimmjow to follow. He stops a moment to throw an apple at Nnoitra, who gives a shrill wolf whistle, and snap at the others who can't resist teasing him as well. Once he's finished, they walk outside and Ichigo quickly pulls Grimmjow into the boy's restroom. Before the other can question what's going on, Ichigo locks the door and turns to give a coy smile to the taller male.

"So I lied," he blushes. "I didn't want to take a walk. In fact, I'd really rather be quite stationary at the moment."

"… Oh," Grimmjow murmurs in surprise. "And how far are we going with this?"

"… As far as last night?"

"Not here, Kitten," Grimmjow sighs in disappointment. "I don't have a clean pair of boxers with me."

"I can go further."

"Don't push yourself just because you want to make me happy," the larger teen laughs. "I'm disappointed that we can't have fun like last night, but we can still do something."

"Like what?"

"You remember the first night we were together? At the party?" Grimmjow asks warily.

"Some of it."

"We can do that… if you want."

"… What?"

Grimmjow backs Ichigo up against the nearby wall, kissing him deeply before pushing his tongue in and mapping out the already familiar territory that belongs to him. His hands drop to Ichigo's waist, the orangette focusing solely on the kiss as he lets Grimmjow dominate it. He moves his hands inward, flicking the top button on Ichigo's jeans open. Ichigo's eyes widen in panic and he breaks the kiss, his hands gripping Grimmjow's tightly.

"It's nothing I haven't done before, I promise," Grimmjow assures with a kiss to the tip of Ichigo's nose. "You liked it then, remember? You'll like it even more now."

"Y-you mean… you're g-gonna…"

"Yep. Not all the way, but it'll feel about as good. Only if you want me to, though."

Ichigo waits a moment, trying to remember what it felt like last time and coming up blank. All he can remember is waking up to Grimmjow and feeling really good. Finally, looking into those wild blue eyes and feeling all his anxiety wash away, Ichigo nods and leans back against the wall. Grimmjow directs Ichigo to sit down, not trusting the other to stay on his feet, and the younger teen slides down the wall to do as told. He starts feeling nervous again when his legs are spread, but relaxes upon feeling Grimmjow's hands rubbing his thighs reassuringly. He closes his eyes when those large hands finish opening his button fly, reaching in to grasp his half hard member and pull it into the cool air. With a sharp intake of breath, his eyes open half-mast to watch Grimmjow pump him to full hardness. Then that mouth is on his tip and he whimpers at the kiss, gasping when heat engulfs him. His fingers grip blue locks roughly, his breathing already picking up at the foreign feeling surrounding him, and Grimmjow hums around him to send pleasant vibrations skittering along his spine. The jock bobs his head, alternating between sucking lightly and sucking hard, dragging his teeth along the vein traveling the underside of Ichigo's member and nipping the head every now and then. When Ichigo cries out sharply at a particularly rough nip, Grimmjow's hand camps over his mouth to keep him quiet as he continues with his sucking. He digs the tip of his tongue into the slit, licking up the pre-cum as his free hand fondles Ichigo's sac. He can feel the smaller male stiffen, getting ready to orgasm, and completely swallows him. Ichigo screams against his hand, shivering as he lets go within Grimmjow's mouth. His body goes limp, Grimmjow releasing his spent member before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"So… you like?"

"Mm-hmm," Ichigo nods in a daze.

"See, nothing bad."

"But… what about you?" Ichigo questions after shaking himself from his stupor.

"Awe, don't worry about me," the other waves off. "It'll go away."

"… I want to try," Ichigo blushes brightly. "Can I?"

"If you want… yeah, sure!"

The switch spots after Ichigo tucks himself away, the orangette kneeling between Grimmjow's legs as his eyes rake over him contemplatively. Ichigo's never done anything like this before, so he's a bit nervous he won't please Grimmjow as much as the other did him. Apparently, those doubts are strong in his eyes because the teal haired jock smiles softly and caresses his cheek.

"Don't worry so much," he chuckles. "Everyone has to start somewhere, right? I wasn't always good at that."

Ichigo nods, leaning in to kiss Grimmjow and tasting himself on the other's tongue. It's not entirely unpleasant, just different. Afterward, he hesitantly runs his hands over the other's chiseled chest and down his abs… to stop at his waistband. Taking a deep breath, he unzips Grimmjow's zipper and undoes his button.

"Take your time," Grimmjow breathes out. "You're doing fine. You can stop anytime you need to, okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Ichigo says quietly.

He notices that the other is already rock hard, wondering if that was just from him and feeling oddly proud of that. With a minute smirk, he reaches out and frees his boyfriend's member from the tight confines of his jeans. For a moment all he can do is stare, a thousand unrelated thoughts passing through his head at the sight of the large package. One of the most annoying, is the fact he's already thinking about it inside him. Clearing his throat, he leans over and tries to mimic what Grimmjow did to him. He takes what he can in his mouth, but still needs a hand to take care of the bit he can't. It's not that Grimmjow's just that big, but more that he can't stop from gagging at the amount too close to the back of his throat. He's sure it'll pass the more he does it, but right now this is the best he can do. A hand on his head stills him, fear gripping him before he remembers that this is his boyfriend and he's never hurt him.

"Mm… that's it," Grimmjow whispers. "That's perfect."

He almost purrs at the remark, beginning to suck and bob his head as those fingers massage his scalp. He listens to the older male let out quiet moans and comments, urging Ichigo on as he closes his eyes and rests his head against the wall behind him. After a bit, Ichigo's jaw begins to hurt and he picks up his pace to finish Grimmjow off. Before the other can warn him, however, he's spilling himself into Ichigo's mouth with a soft growl. Ichigo swallows quickly, eyes wide, and pulls away to cough and sputter.

"Sorry," Grimmjow breathes. "I forgot to warn you."

"It's f-fine," Ichigo states.

"You did great, you know," the jock grins tiredly. "The best I've had."

"You must not have had many… or they just really sucked."

"Of course they did, they were blowjobs," Grimmjow snickers teasingly. "But really… I think it's because I got it from you that made it so good."

Ichigo just stares at him, a blush painting the bridge of his nose at the compliment. After a couple minutes, Grimmjow gets up and heads to the sink. Ichigo follows, washing out his mouth and cleaning the bit of cum that spilled from his mouth onto his chin. Once they're done, Grimmjow kisses his boyfriend once more and unlocks the door to peek out. No one's there, so he pulls Ichigo into the hall with him and holds him close as they walk to their next classes. From the corner, just out of sight of the two, those eyes glare balefully at the couple.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't Break My Heart

Part 9

It's a beautiful night, the moon is full and bright and everything was perfect during the day. It's Thursday, school work was done long ago and friends were placated so Ichigo could spend the remainder of the day however he chose. He's in Grimmjow's room… well… he's underneath the larger teen. His skin is flushed and his breathing is coming in short gasps, his body finally stiffening as a shiver erupts down his spine and he screams his boyfriend's name. Grimmjow lays beside him, every bit as spent as Ichigo, and glances to the vibrant haired teen with a cocky grin.

"Mm… You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Ichigo sighs.

"Hey, I could kill you with pleasure or kill you with the absence of it," Grimmjow shrugs. "Which would you prefer?"

"I'm loving it just like this."

"Me, too," the other says wistfully. "Too bad we never got to that movie… I heard it was a real screamer!"

"I'm glad we didn't get to it," Ichigo frowns. "You know I don't like scary movies."

"Yeah… but I would've been more than happy to let you sleep in my bed if you got too scared."

"… Maybe next time," Ichigo smirks minutely. "But only if the offer still stands."

"Always. Say, Ichi… can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well… It's about my birthday."

"It's on Friday, I know."

"It's not that, Kitten… I just… really want to spend it with you, that's all."

"I'm really sorry, Grimmjow, but… I have to work every Friday, it's non-negotiable," Ichigo sighs. "I thought you'd really enjoy going to the fights for your birthday… I'm sorry if I couldn't make up for not being there."

"No! That's not it at all, Kitten," Grimmjow assures quickly. "The tickets are awesome, I seriously love the gift… but I don't want you thinking you have to buy me things like that for me to love you. Just being with me is all I want, you know. Nothing is better than moments like these."

"… You're so corny," Ichigo laughs. "But I understand where you're going with this. I'm just so used to having to put forth all the effort and buy things for… well… my boyfriends. It's hard for me to just drop so many years of conditioning."

"Just remember, Ichi, I'm the one with all the money," Grimmjow grins. "If I can't be happy with what I have, then I'm a sorry excuse for a rich brat."

"… Wouldn't you be a sorry excuse for a rich brat if you could be happy with what you have?" Ichigo teases.

"… Probably, but I'd like to think we're not all that materialistic."

Ichigo laughs at that, turning to drape his torso atop Grimmjow's muscular chest. He lays his chin on his crossed arms, gazing into pools of almost glowing blue and sighing in content… he's never felt so at peace before. Oh the things just this man's eyes can do to him, it's unbelievable.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time here, are you sure your parents don't mind?" Grimmjow wonders.

"I have my own apartment," Ichigo shrugs. "Besides, it's not so much my dad that I need to worry about… he's been begging me to start dating again. It's more my aunt and uncle. They raised me, so I've known them as my parents longer than my dad… I was only with him for eight years, I was with my aunt and uncle the other eleven."

"What happened there?" Grimmjow wonders curiously.

"When I was eight, my mother died," Ichigo informs sadly. "I was very close to her. We weren't getting enough income in with my dad alone, he had me and twin girls to feed, and I was taking her absence way too hard for him to take longer shifts at the hospital. Her older brother… my uncle… was very close to my parents since they were young. He offered to take care of me, as he and his wife had more time to help me than my dad did. I went with them to live, my dad and uncle setting up visitation much like a divorced couple would. I spent Wednesdays and weekends with my dad when he wasn't working, but stayed with my aunt and uncle the remaining time. In three years I was over my mother's death, yet I didn't want things to change. I was comfortable in my routine and I feared things would fall apart if I went back home for good, so we kept it like it was. I moved out a few weeks ago to live closer to campus, but I stay with my aunt and uncle more than I do in my apartment."

"They must've noticed when you stopped coming over for the night," Grimmjow points out, smartly staying away from the other topics.

"My aunt did, and she was all over it. I told her everything," Ichigo smiles. "She was so happy she was dancing in her spot. My aunt and uncle never really liked Shuuhei, but encouraged me to date again after he broke my heart. She was so overjoyed I finally moved on, she begged to meet you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She was also shocked when I told her you already asked me to meet your family. I think I went deaf for a few minutes after her scream of joy."

"Well… we better get some sleep if we want to get up at a reasonable hour tomorrow," Grimmjow says after he stops laughing. "Good night, Kitten."

"Goodnight."

School is annoying the next day, as Ichigo has to listen to his friends playing twenty questions. Apparently, Uryu called his apartment to no answer and then called his uncle's house… his aunt picked up the phone and blabbed about where he's been spending his nights, so they're all eager to hear the details. It's only by luck that he manages to sneak away during lunch, taking refuge in the school's garden to draw for a bit. On his third sketch for Uryu's business, he hears footsteps and dives into the nearest bush… situated right next to a rose bush that attacks his arm. He clamps a hand over his mouth to hold back the pained yelp, glancing over to see small trickles of blood making their way down the length of tan skin. Those footsteps stop in front of him, whoever it is picks something off the ground and Ichigo curses mentally when he notes that he left his sketchpad behind.

"… Check this out," a female voice states. "Looks like someone has an eye for fashion."

"Oh my god! That outfit is killer!" another gasps. "Is there a name on the book? We can get them to make us our new uniforms!"

"Hmm… Ichigo Kurosaki," the first girl states.

Ichigo cautiously peeks through the foliage, catching sight of about five cheerleaders. One of them is Nelliel and he debates on whether he should reveal himself to her, though he decides against it. He watches as they huddle over his book, flipping through the pages carefully. In the back of his mind, he can feel the warmth of a violent warning.

*Oh no! * he thinks in a panic. *I drew pictures of Grimmjow in the back! *

"Hey, look at this!" the blonde grins. "Can you say 'body to die for'?"

"Holy shit, he's really talented!" the first, a brunette, grins widely. "How did he get close enough to see that much of our school sex god?"

"Duh," Nelliel scoffs. "He's dating him."

"What!"

"Yeah, Grimmy brought him to dinner on Tuesday to meet the family. He's pretty serious about Ichigo," she says as though it's most obvious thing in the world. "I don't blame him, the kid is gorgeous and way too talented for his own good."

"Do you think they've gone all the way?" a small girl with raven hair asks almost bitterly.

"No, I don't think so," Nell waves off. "Grimmy says Ichi's really shy and is suffering from a seriously bad break up… I think it sort of left him scarred, or something? Anyway, Grimmy said he has to take things really slow so he doesn't hurt Ichi or scare him off. He doesn't mind though, he really loves him."

"How would you know?" that small girl huffs.

"Because, stupid, Grimmy told me so," the girl with sea green hair glares. "Grimmy tells me everything, I'm his older sister. I can't tell you how many times he's come to me for advice about relationships."

"So… you know Ichigo?" the first cheerleader asks.

"I just told you I did."

"You can get him to make our new uniforms?"

"Most likely, I'm sure he won't mind doing his future sister-in-law a favor," Nell grins.

"Don't you think it's a bit to soon to be talking like that?" the smaller cheerleader snaps.

"Nope, not at all."

"Well… I think you're being stupid! You said yourself that orange haired freak is suffering from a bad break up, anything could go wrong!"

"Don't… ever… talk that way… about my brother's boyfriend," Nell growls dangerously.

"Whoa, whoa, let's take a deep breath and calm down," the brunette says quickly. "Come on, let's get to practice before we're counted late."

"Should we leave this book here?"

"I'll take it," the brunette grins. "I want to look some more."

"I don't think so," Nell frowns as she takes the sketch book. "I'll hold on to it. These pictures of Grimmy are private and I don't think you guys have any right to look at them, so I'll keep the book with me and give it back to him when I visit Grimmy tonight."

"… Wait… why when you visit Grimmjow?"

"Because, he said Ichigo's been spending the night at his place since they got together, duh."

"… Do you have any details?"

"Of course, but I'm not about to tell you. I'm a gossip, but that doesn't include stuff Grimmjow confides in me. Now let's go, I don't want to be late."

Ichigo watches them leave, noting how the raven's eyes linger on the book beneath Nelliel's arm. After they've gone, another group comes up to the spot… this time, Grimmjow is among them. Nnoitra is at his side, as usual, and Gin is stretching by Ulquiorra.

"So, I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, tell us how things go with your new boy toy," Gin smiles widely.

"Gin, he's not my boy toy, he's my boyfriend," Grimmjow sighs in exasperation. "We've already been through this a million times!"

"Does he know your birthday's coming up?" Ulquiorra wonders.

"He does… He got me the best present ever!" the teal haired jock grins from ear to ear.

"Last time you said that your last boy toy let you go all out in bed… couldn't walk for a week."

"He's not my boy toy!" Grimmjow shouts. "And it's nothing like that… it's way better."

"He's giving up his virginity?"

"Gin, I swear to god I'll kill you."

"Okay, okay. So, what's this fantastic gift?"

"He got me tickets to the Friday night fight! The champ is taking on challengers!"

"No fucking way!" Nnoitra gasps. "I'm so jealous! Shin tried to get tickets, but they were all sold out a week in advance!"

"How did Ichigo manage it?"

"Kisuke Urahara is his uncle," Grimmjow shrugs. "Apparently, he spoils the nephew he raised."

"If he knew how many wet dreams you've had over the champ's fighting, he so wouldn't have gotten you those tickets!" Nnoitra laughs.

"Shut up, man! I just like his fighting style, that all!"

"Dude, if you got the chance, you'd totally screw him."

"Get out of here!" Grimmjow snaps. "Before I quit being nice and insert my foot up your ass!"

Nnoitra doesn't waste a second, moving on hurried footsteps away from Grimmjow. Gin follows him, laughing all the while at the threat. Once they're gone, Ulquiorra looks upon his friend curiously. There's no doubt in his mind Grimmjow would make good on his threat, but he's also aware that he's usually immune to them.

"Grimmjow, didn't you fight in the kickboxing tournament at one time?" he wonders.

"… yeah, a few years ago. I went up against the champ a couple times… never saw the guy's face," he shrugs. "It was… weird. It was almost like he made a game of it, promising to reveal himself if someone could beat him. No one ever managed to and I think the champ knew no one could. He always wore a mask, some porcelain thing that looked like a skull. It was so cool."

"Why did you stop fighting?"

"… I don't know, I just didn't want to anymore. I got into track and it made me feel more relaxed than fighting did. Kickboxing was never the same after the champ and I crossed paths. It's almost as though… I lost that fire when he beat me."

"I see… well… I'm sure Nelliel will be waiting to hear any gossip I have for her," he sighs. "I swear, sometimes it just doesn't pay to be quiet and observant."

"Good luck with that!" Grimmjow laughs.

"Oh! I hope you're not doing anything after school," Ulquiorra states. "My present to you is scheduled for today, so be ready to go."

"I was gonna meet with Ichi, but… I guess I can tell him we'll meet later."

Ulquiorra nods and walks away, leaving Grimmjow to sit on the bench Ichigo had vacated a while ago. His blue pools notice the pack laying on the ground, papers spilling out in Ichigo's haste to hide. He hums to himself, slipping the papers back into the bag before glancing around for the owner. It's a sketch that catches his eye, a soft smirk lying on his lips as he gazes upon it.

"Ichigo," he sighs fondly. "So careless sometimes. I'll just get this back to him later today."

Ichigo is about to reveal his presence, when he notes the small raven haired girl hurrying back. He watches how she stops on a dime at the sight of Grimmjow, a blush lighting her features as she waits a moment to speak. His own amber orbs narrow in distrust and anger.

"Grimmjow," she smiles. "Hi!"

"Oh… hey, Hinamori."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't Break My Heart

Part 10

The smaller cheerleader beams at the sound of her name passing those lips, it's been about a month since he even looked at her. She was supposed to be his girlfriend, he said he wanted to go out with her, but he changed his mind after the first few weeks. She can't say much about that, as she had the best sex she's ever had in that time, but she really wants to be with Grimmjow. She likes living the high life, but she can only do so if she has a rich boyfriend like Grimmjow. He bought her the finest gifts, took her to the most extravagant places, and now he's wasting his money on that pathetic artist.

"I've missed you," she smiles.

"… Okay, well… What can I do for you?"

"We should go out sometime."

"Hinamori, we broke up, remember?" Grimmjow sighs in exasperation. "I've moved on, I'm with Ichigo. If I go out with anyone, it's going to be him."

"There's no reason we can't be friends," she frowns. "Your birthday is coming up, I just wanted to take you out for a birthday dinner. The track team and the cheerleaders will be there, too."

"… Oh. I guess that's fine," he says sheepishly. "So, what are you here for?"

"Nell wanted me to come and get you."

"What for?"

"Well… she… has something of Ichigo's that she wants to give you. Said you could return it to him."

"Sure!" he smiles. "Just let me gather my stuff."

He reaches down to pick up the bag, noting a few drops of blood on it and almost passing out. This is Ichigo's bag, so wherever he happens to be he's injured. Panic flits through his eyes, the tall jock calming his breathing before lifting the bag and turning back to the small girl.

"You know what? That's fine, Nell can handle that," he states. "I just remembered that I have stuff to do. I'll see you later, okay?"

"… Definitely. Later, Grimmjow," she grins.

The minute she's gone, Grimmjow starts pacing in worry. He runs his hands through his blue locks, sighing as he tries to think of where Ichigo might go. The orangette scoots back, not wanting to deal with Grimmjow right now. Unfortunately, Grimmjow hears the leaves rustle and turns his gaze to the bushes. He leans forward and pulls the leaves apart to reveal his boyfriends large amber orbs.

"Kitten!" he grins with a hint of relief. "You scared the shit out of me. Are you… Ichi, what happened?"

His tone is urgent as his eyes lock on the blood coating his arm, a hand reaching out to pull Ichigo from the brush and set him on the bench. Tears are hanging to the corners of Ichigo's eyes, though they're not all from the pain of his injury. He doesn't know what to make of the cheerleader, doesn't know how to take the obvious competition, and he has a horrible feeling of distrust growing within him at the thought that Grimmjow might actually like her.

"Hey, it's okay," the jock says softly. "I'll get you to the nurse, all right? Everything will be fine. How did this happen, anyway? And what were you doing in the bushes?"

"I was hiding from my friends," Ichigo blushes hotly. "They wouldn't leave me alone so I came out here. When I heard the cheerleaders coming, I thought it was them and hid in the brush. My arm hit the rose bush… but I didn't come out because Nell was with them."

"I wouldn't have either," Grimmjow mumbles. "But you should've come out when I was here, Kitten."

"… That girl was here," Ichigo says quietly. "You knew her?"

"Hinamori? Yeah, I dated her for a few weeks… she wasn't the type I'd call one of my best choices."

"Would you go back to her?"

"I have you, why would I lower my standards?" Grimmjow chuckles. "Look, Kitten, she was a mistake that I'm not too keen on repeating. I love you and I'm not going to hurt you like that. I already told you… you'll have to break my heart this time."

Ichigo nods, letting Grimmjow look over his arm. He's still not certain about this new girl, but he trusts Grimmjow and wants to be with him. The other sighs after checking his arm over, pulling off his white tank top and replacing the crimson button up he wore over it… Ichigo practically drools at the sight of the flawless chest built like stone. The tank top is dipped in the koi pond's waterfall feature, Grimmjow returning to wash the drying blood off the bronze skin he loves so much.

"I think she still has feelings for you," Ichigo murmurs.

"I think she's a tad psycho," Grimmjow scoffs. "She's a really nice girl and all, wouldn't mind being friends… but… something just isn't right about her."

"…"

"Ichigo? What do you think?" the jock wonders. "Would you mind if I stayed friends with her?"

"It's not my decision who you befriend," Ichigo says. "It's not like I have room to talk… Shuuhei wants to be friends with me again."

"Are you serious? You told him no, right?"

"… No I didn't. I spoke to Renji, I told him I would give him a second chance… but I didn't want him thinking he'd get anything more from me. So, if you want to be friends with Hinamori, go ahead… I won't say anything."

"But you don't like the idea."

"Do you like the idea of me being around Shuuhei without you?" Ichigo frowns.

"Of course not! I'm shocked you'd even let him in again!"

"Okay, look… let's make a deal," Ichigo compromises. "Neither of us will hang out with our exs unless the other is present, okay? That way neither of us needs to worry about… stuff… happening."

"… You don't trust me," Grimmjow frowns.

"I do! It's her I don't trust."

"All right, all right," the jock sighs. "Agreed. Now… do you think you can get home on your own after school?"

"So you can go with Ulquiorra? Yeah, sure," Ichigo waves off. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Whoa, wait a minute… tomorrow? I thought we could go out tonight or something… Are you angry with me?"

"No, not at all," Ichigo smiles. "Uryu said he has some big news for me and wants me to go out to eat with him and the others. I was going to go after we spent some time together, but… well, if you're going to be busy I don't have to worry about being late."

"But you'll be at my place tonight, right?" Grimmjow asks in worry.

"I don't know when I'm getting back, I don't want to wake you," Ichigo blushes.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugs off. "Here… I had this made for you yesterday. I just forgot to give it to you."

"… A key?"

"Yeah, it's a spare key to my house," Grimmjow grins. "My home is your home, feel free to use it when you need to. I don't mind, really… you practically live there now anyway and it would be too weird without you."

"… Okay, okay," Ichigo says with a tiny smile. "I'll be at your place tonight."

"I'll leave some clothes out for you."

"Don't bother," the orangette blushes. "I'll pack a bag, okay? I should have my own clothes at your place, since I've been staying every night… It's getting kind of hard to avoid my friends when they see me in your clothes."

"I'll see you tonight then," Grimmjow smiles as he kisses Ichigo.

"I'm not going to wake you up, am I?"

"I hope so! See you later, Kitten!"

Ichigo waves as Grimmjow hurries off, smiling widely until the other gets out of sight. With a dreamy sigh, he gathers his bag and heads out to meet with Uryu and the rest of their ragtag party. As he walks past the track, he catches sight of Nelliel talking to the cheerleaders… and Hinamori watching Grimmjow with longing. A wave of fury overcomes him, the need to make it clear who Grimmjow belongs with rising like bile. With a low growl, he turns away from the track and runs to the campus gates.

"So… what's this awesome news, Uryu?" Ichigo asks as he plays with his spaghetti.

They've gone out to an Italian restaurant, as that's Rukia's and Orihime's favorite. Around their table is Uryu, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Byakuya, Chad, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji… and Shuuhei. Ichigo is as far away from Shuuhei as possible, having texted Grimmjow to tell him and inform him he wasn't about to be alone with the other. He also requested he come pick Ichigo up as soon as possible, as he was still a bit uncomfortable around Shuuhei and he had gotten a ride from Uryu.

"Well," the raven grins. "I made a few samples of your designs… and Byakuya sent them out."

"… That's it?"

"… We've been chosen to take part in a fashion show!" he squeals excitedly. "They said your designs were ingenious and you showed much promise! Oh, I'm so excited! Isn't this great?"

"When is it?" Ichigo grins.

"This Saturday!"

"… Oh."

Everyone looks at the crestfallen look on Ichigo's face, eyes sweeping the table and finding that no one has a clue as to what's going on. Shuuhei is the first one to speak up, startling Ichigo into dumping some of his food off his plate.

"Did you already have plans, Ichigo?" he wonders.

"Well… Friday is Grimmjow's birthday," he murmurs. "I couldn't spend it with him because I have to work, so we were going to out on Saturday."

"We can't reschedule this, Ichigo," Rukia frowns. "Can't you two go out on Sunday instead?"

"… I'll talk to him," Ichigo sighs.

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it, Berry?" the raven haired singer inquires.

"Please don't call me that, Shuuhei," Ichigo murmurs uncomfortably. "And it's nothing… just… girl troubles."

"But you're dating a guy," Renji points out.

"A girl is after him, is that it?" Shuuhei questions. "I remember this is how you acted when you were jealous of girls around me."

"… She's cute and smart and a cheerleader," Ichigo sighs miserably. "And she dated Grimmjow before me. She looks really into him."

"He dumped her? Or was it the other way around?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. Why does it matter?"

"You dumped me and I would take you back in a heartbeat," Shuuhei shrugs. "I think it matters."

"Don't worry about it, Ichi," Renji says with a glare Shuuhei's way. "You trust Grimmjow, right? He'd never hurt you? Well, let him deal with it then. If he thought she was a mistake, he's smart enough not to make it again."

"… I hope so."

Grimmjow never showed up, so Ichigo never went to his place. His heart hurt terribly, his eyes red and puffy from crying all the way home. As he lay in bed that night, he stares at the ceiling wide awake. He's so used to his boyfriends arms wrapped around him, to his scent surrounding him, to his body exhausting his own so he can sleep peacefully. A crack of thunder sounds, lightening opening up the clouds to let the rain pour down. In his own apartment, Ichigo has no one to keep him company… so he just curls up and cries.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't Break My Heart

Part 11

It's not five minutes later, around eleven fifteen, that there's a knock on his apartment door. Ichigo sits up in confusion, getting out of his bed to answer it. Upon opening the door, he can only stare in shock mixed with disbelief and a tad bit of relief. There, standing upon his welcome mat soaked to the bone, is the last person he expected to see tonight.

"G-Grimmjow?"

"Can I come in?" the other asks. "I'm freezing."

"Oh… yeah, sure."

He steps aside, still a bit stunned, and Grimmjow walks in. After he shuts the door, Ichigo heads to the bathroom to get a towel for his beau. He doesn't even get the chance to hand it to the teal haired jock when he's pulled into a kiss.

"Why didn't you come to my place?" Grimmjow wonders. "I was up for over an hour waiting for you."

"… You never came to pick me up," Ichigo says quietly.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were gonna come by my place after your dinner."

"I texted you, Grimm," the orangette frowns. "You never even replied to me."

"I didn't get any text, Ichigo. I mean… I lost my phone for a bit, but when I found it there wasn't one on there. I checked, I swear I did!" the jock pleads. "What was so important anyway? I thought you were just going out with friends. Did you get hurt? Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't have my phone when you got hurt…"

"Calm down, I didn't get hurt," Ichigo growls. "I texted you to come pick me up. Shuuhei showed up at dinner and I wasn't comfortable being around him yet."

"What?"

"Renji brought him because he's going to be helping out our business by wearing my designs," Ichigo sighs. "I texted you to tell you he was there, I made certain to never be alone with him, stayed as far away from him as possible, and I wanted you to pick me up. When you didn't… I just came home. I thought you were mad at me or something and I didn't want to deal with that."

"You're not the one that invited him," Grimmjow says uneasily.

"… So, where'd you go for you present?" Ichigo asks a bit brighter.

"Oh! Ulquiorra took me to the tattoo parlor! I've been wanting a new tattoo, but I've never gotten around to get it… See?"

He leans closer to Ichigo, showing him the teal marking beside his eyes that the orangette was too infuriated to notice before. After Ichigo takes them in, Grimmjow carefully replaces the small bit of gauze covering the marking by his left eye.

"Why did you choose those?"

"They're like panther markings," Grimmjow shrugs. "I thought they were cool. Ulquiorra got green lines down his cheeks that look like tears."

"That's cool," Ichigo smiles minutely. "I think they make you look sexy."

"Do you really?" Grimmjow grins wolfishly as he pulls Ichigo into his body by his slim waist.

"Mm-hm… Who else was there?"

"… Uh… just a few teammates and Nell… and a few cheerleaders."

"Hinamori?" Ichigo scowls.

"I didn't invite her, she invited herself," Grimmjow says immediately. "I swear, Ichi, I would never have invited her if you weren't around."

"Were you even going to tell me?"

"… I'm sure I would've eventually."

"I told you about Shuuhei the minute I saw him," Ichigo snaps. "Why didn't you at least text me like I did you?"

"My phone was gone. I went for it immediately, but I couldn't find it. Ulquiorra said he would stick with me and try and keep her at a distance, so I thought it'd be okay. I swear, Ichi, I was never alone with her and she barely talked to me."

"… Did you break up with her, or did she break up with you?"

"I broke up with her," Grimmjow says in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just wanted to know… if there was a chance you'd get back with her."

"I already told you, didn't I? I'm not going to lower my standards. I love you, Kitten, and she's not going to change that. Even if you dump me, I'll still love you and I'll wait for you as long as it takes. I know you can feel the same thing I do… that we belong together."

Ichigo looks into his boyfriends eyes, catching the pleading mixed with confusion and fear. He can't help but relax beneath the iridescent pools of blue, tucking his head beneath Grimmjow's chin as he hugs the other. He loves Grimmjow, there's no denying that… but it bothers him about so many coincidences happening around that girl. He doesn't say anything, but sighs in frustration. He needs sleep, he's exhausted from his worrying and now this fighting.

"Let's go to bed, Grimm," he murmurs. "I'm tired."

"Sounds good… I hate fighting."

"Me, too. Let's not do that again for a long while."

"Agreed."

With a large grin, Grimmjow follows Ichigo to his room and strips off his wet clothes. When he catches Ichigo watching him, he slows down his pace to give the orangette a show. He can't help but bark out a laugh when Ichigo mumbles 'tease' and stomps off to the adjoined bathroom. The best Ichigo could provide for clothes is a pair of oversized sweatpants… though they're not that big on Grimmjow. The other doesn't mind, slipping them on and joining Ichigo in his bed. It's a tad smaller than his own, so he has an excuse to invade Ichigo's space, though the younger teen is more than happy to accommodate him. By the time they finally get comfortable enough to fall asleep, Grimmjow is lying on his back in the middle of the bed and Ichigo is lying on his stomach between his legs and draped over his chest. It's the best sleep either of them have had in a long time.

Friday, the day Ichigo has almost been dreading. He wakes to Grimmjow snoozing peacefully underneath him, sneaking out of bed so as not to wake the other and tiptoeing into the kitchen. He makes a quick breakfast, turning just in time to see Grimmjow entering the room with a stretch and yawn. He stops beside Ichigo, kisses him good morning, and finally notices the difference in his daily routine.

"Oi… Did you make breakfast?"

"Of course I did," Ichigo laughs. "I don't have a butler to do that stuff for me."

"We could've gone out. Why would you get up so early just to cook?"

"I did it for you," Ichigo laughs before smiling sweetly. "Happy birthday, Grimmjow."

The other blushes a bit, but smiles and leans in for another kiss. They sit down to eat, a comfortable silence wrapping around them, and then they're forced to remember what day it is. Thinking on that, Ichigo remembers what day tomorrow is and starts to sulk.

"Whoa, no sulking on my birthday," Grimmjow frowns.

"… I forgot to tell you… Tomorrow is a fashion show," Ichigo sighs miserably. "Uryu and Byakuya managed to get my designs chosen for the runway."

"Are you serious? That's great, Ichi!"

"No it isn't," he pouts. "We were supposed to do something special for your birthday tomorrow. I told them, but…"

"You can't reschedule a fashion show," Grimmjow cuts in. "My mom was into stuff like that and so is Nelliel, so I know. You just go to your show, Kitten. You'll be great someday, you'll see. You can make it up to me then."

"… You're coming with me, aren't you?" Ichigo asks hopefully.

"Uh… well… suits aren't really my thing, Kitten."

"I don't want to go alone! Uryu will come, but he'll be so busy with everything else… I just need some support," the orangette says quietly. "Please, Grimmjow? I would go to your stuff for you."

"That's so unfair," Grimmjow mutters. "How am I supposed to think of an adequate reason to get out of a fashion show when you tell me something like that?"

"You'll go?"

"Of course I'll go, Ichi," Grimmjow chuckles. "I was just messing with you. If this is really that important to you, I'll stand by your side. Okay?"

"You're the best!"

"I know, you're really lucky to have me."

The orangette laughs at that, standing to go sit on Grimmjow lap. He's never so forward or brave when it comes to things like this, so Grimmjow is glad to see him opening up more. They kiss deeply, the teal haired jock moving the plates out of the way and slowly lowering his uke to the tabletop. Ichigo moans, wrapping his long slender legs around his boyfriend's waist and unintentionally rubbing their quickly hardening members together. For a brief moment, Ichigo wonders if this is a good time to tell Grimmjow he wants to have sex with him… then the part of him still hurting from Shuuhei's breakup kicks that part's ass and throws it out the window of his mind.

*Maybe next year… if we're still together, * he muses.

"Mm… I love you, Kitten," Grimmjow murmurs against his lips. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Is that the only reason you love me?"

"Of course not, but if I told you every reason we'd never get anywhere."

"… Why?"

"The list is too long," the jock chuckles.

Ichigo mewls when he ground into roughly, bucking up to meet those hips eagerly… and then his cell goes off. He drops his head back, glaring at the offending object as Grimmjow moves against him. He's about to ignore it in favor of his impending release, but realizes it's his alarm's ringer.

"Shit," he gasps. "Grimm, I gotta go or I'll be late for work."

"What? So early?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry," Ichigo states regretfully. "I swear, I'll make it up to you tonight."

"… How?" Grimmjow wonders curiously.

"Well… maybe… we can go further?" the orangette answers nervously.

"Mm-hm, right. Just promise you'll be at my place tonight and I'll be happy."

The tone isn't angry or mistrusting, but teasing and playful. Grimmjow knows Ichigo isn't ready to go further, so he won't let the orangette push himself just to please him. They part, Ichigo running off to work after he calms and Grimmjow cleaning up after breakfast to shake off his own arousal. Today is going to be a big day for him, an exciting day, and he doesn't want anything ruining it.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't Break My Heart

Part 12

The crowds are thick, the noises deafening, and the arena is warm enough to generate sweat on the brows of all that sit within it. Grimmjow's father and uncle are excited and he's surprised it's so easy to see that, as they're usually hidden beneath masks they use in public. Nelliel is sitting beside Grimmjow, a look of annoyance on her features.

"What's wrong?" the teal haired jock wonders.

"Oh, it's just… I forgot to give Ichi his sketch book."

"What are you doing with it?"

"The girls and I found it in the garden area on campus," she smiles. "I wanted to ask him to design our new cheerleading outfits… you know, like a favor for his future sister-in-law."

"Nell, you'll scare him away if you start talking like that."

"No I won't, he's totally into you," she waves off before catching the worried look on her brother's face. "What's wrong? Did something happen? You know you can always talk to me, right, Grimmy?"

"He was supposed to come over last night," Grimmjow mumbles. "But he didn't. it was raining… he hates the rain. I went over to his place to make sure he was okay and he seemed so furious with me. He said he had texted me while I was getting my tattoo, wanted me to go pick him up because his ex showed up for that dinner with his friends and he wasn't comfortable with it."

"What!"

"I know, I felt so bad, Nell. He sat through that whole thing thinking I was gonna save him at any minute… and I never did. I checked my phone the minute I found it, there were no missed texts or calls," he states with pain in his gaze. "You don't think one of the guys erased it as a joke, do you?"

"They know how serious you are about him, Grimmy," Nell frowns. "They would never do that."

"I just hope Ichi won't be angry with me for long. I really didn't mean it."

"I'm positive he knows that… Oh! Look! It's the champ!" Nell squeals. "He's so hot!"

"You don't know that, he wears a mask," Grimmjow scoffs. "He's probably fucking ugly."

"Jealous," she mutters sticking her tongue out at him.

"The moment you've all spent so much money to see has now arrived!" Kisuke Urahara announces over the loudspeakers. "You've placed more money on this fighter than any other before him… Crimson Rain Shiro!"

The champ, in a robe of sky blue with a white mask that looks like a skull possessing red marks around the left eye, steps into the ring and slowly slinks along it like a predatory stalking prey. That's one of the things Grimmjow always liked about this fighter, as every movement is so like his own… a wildcat sizing up an opponent before taking them down with inhuman elegance. The challenger of the night joins him, hands at the ready. The champ is playfully bouncing on the balls of his feet, just like Grimmjow remembers from his own fight with them. The ring rings, deafening the blue haired jock as he leans forward in his seat near the front in anticipation, and the challenger throws a punch.

"No, idiot," he murmurs to himself. "He's wait for that. Don't go to him, make him come to you."

Just as he expected, the champ bounces away before darting forward and punching the other in the gut. Punch after punch, the champ dances around his opponent playfully. Its so obvious the champion is just playing cat and mouse it's pathetic, the jock on the edge of his seat as he watches. Nell is so tempted to scare the shit out of her little brother she can barely contain it, however she reminds herself it's Grimmjow's birthday and he deserves to watch this fight uninterrupted.

"Stop dancing around him," he growls lowly. "God, this idiot is so slow, he'll never catch the champ at this rate!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear… How do you know so much about fighting Shiro?" the blonde announcer wonders in passing. "I mean… you don't look that familiar to me."

"I fought him once," he shrugs. "It's no big deal, but I can memorize an opponent's movements and predict their next attacks just by fighting them once. I never had the chance for a rematch, though."

"… Would you like one tonight?"

"Seriously!" Grimmjow asks in excitement. "I'd love a rematch tonight!"

"Whoa!" Nell grins. "What a birthday present!"

"Wait until after this fight, then I'll announce a change in plans!" Kisuke says happily. "I'm sure Shiro will be just as surprised as you were when I offered! He doesn't normally fight more than once a night, though he could go on for days without problems."

Grimmjow returns his attention to the fight, his eyes gazing heatedly at the lithe figure of Shiro as his body moves like water around the boulder that is his opponent. His punches are quick jabs, keeping the larger male at arm's length… but that's not what the other should be worried about. Grimmjow's felt those punches and knows they're dangerous… but not as dangerous as those long and powerful legs. He licks his lips as one of those legs kicks out, the spotlight shining off the drops of sweat coating tan skin over coiling muscle, and wonders if Ichigo's legs would look that sexy should he ever want to have sex with the teal haired jock.

*Whoa! Bad, Grimm! Bad! What the hell are you thinking, snap out of it! * he growls to himself. *You're supposed to be completely into Ichigo, you can't go around thinking other people are sexy! *

He looks up in time to see a strong kick land directly in the larger man's gut, knocking the wind from his lungs and dropping him like a fly. Shiro throws his hands up in victory, jumping up and down a couple times before walking away. He stops in surprise when Urahara motions for him to stay, the blonde man watching patiently as the downed fighter is pulled out of the ring before lifting the microphone to his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Get your bets ready, because we have a surprise challenger!" he grins widely. "From our own audience, please welcome an ex-fighter back into the ring warmly for his debut rematch with the champion, Crimson Rain Shiro!"

He gestures for Grimmjow, the other standing hesitantly before catching Shiro waving his hands in the negative frantically and shaking his head. Curiosity has always been his worst quality, so he's more than happy to step into the ring if only to figure out what has the playful champ acting so strangely. He's standing across from the other, a cocky grin on his lips as he stares into that bleach white mask. Almost gold eyes stare back at him, the expression swimming in them one of confusion and hesitance.

"Oh hell no," Grimmjow snaps. "I finally get my rematch with you, you are so not going to bad down you little shit! Give me all you got, cause that's exactly what you're gonna get from me."

"Bets are in!" Kisuke shouts. "Ladies and gentlemen… Crimson Rain Shiro vs. The Sexta!"

Grimmjow pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side, the black tattoo of a gothic 6 lying against tan skin on his lower back as though he were born with it. He catches a shiver from the champion, one of recognition and excitement. It would seem their near brutal fight wasn't only burned into Grimmjow's memory. With a feral grin, he raises his fists and waits for the bell to sound. The minute it does they circle one another slowly, feeling out the other and waiting for an attack. After a few minutes, Shiro throws a punch and Grimmjow counters with a kick to the other stomach. The masked fighter barely dodges the kick, growling as he takes to circling again. Finally, Grimmjow catches a sharp intake of breath and Shiro darts forward. The punches are just like last time, they hurt but will only leave bruises, and Grimmjow takes the ones that pass his guard as he watches those legs. He swings, gasping when Shiro drops to the floor… and kicks straight into his gut. With a jerk to one side, the kick only grazes his side and he's still in the fight. He sends a heel down on the champ, but Shiro catches it atop his crossed wrists and sweeps Grimmjow other foot from the floor. They roll back onto their feet and crouch low for an attack, Grimmjow taking the initiative as his eyes keep a vigilant watch on those deadly legs. A right hook catches his jaw, causing him to stagger back, and he dodges the kick sent after that only to get stuck in a corner. He catches those golden eyes narrowing behind the mask, a leg coming up to strike and Grimmjow immediately punching Shiro's gut before he gets the chance. A gasp of pain is his answer, Grimmjow darting out of the corner to back Shiro into it. One more punch should KO the champion, his fist swinging straight. Shiro catches it, lifting his body up and over to slide down Grimmjow's back and put distance between them. The teal haired jock is shocked, the other barely weighing anything, and turns to stare cautiously at the masked champ. Shiro is holding his stomach, obviously in pain as he fights to stay standing. Grimmjow rushes forward, blocking a punch and giving a roundhouse to Shiro. Shiro blocks the leg with is left hand, slamming his right into Grimmjow's jaw effortlessly. After the larger male staggers backward dazed, that final kick connects with his stomach and Grimmjow passes out.

He wakes a few minutes later, Kisuke and Nelliel leaning over him as his father and uncle stand behind them. With a groan he sits up, trying to shake the pain that's now wracking his body. Nelliel grins and hugs him, though that doesn't help him one bit.

"Sorry," she says apologetically.

"I lasted longer that time," Grimmjow murmurs. "And I almost had him… just one more hit."

"He's a tough one to land a hit on, you did very well," Kisuke praises. "I'd like for you to start fighting again."

"No, I don't have the time," Grimmjow waves off. "Though… I wouldn't mind fighting Shiro again."

"That would be wonderful! I'll tell you next time we have time for a surprise guest fighter!" the blonde says excitedly. "You really made those who bet on Shiro doubt themselves! Right now, however, you can get cleaned up in the showers. Shiro should be there now."

"Thank you. That was an awesome birthday present!" Grimmjow grins. "I can't wait to tell Ichigo!"

"Ichigo, huh?"

"Yeah, your nephew? He works here, right?" Nelliel wonders. "Did he already go home?"

"Nope, but his shift is just ending," Kisuke grins slyly. "You better just wait to see him, wouldn't want him to freak out because you look like you got jumped by a band of screaming fan girls."

"… Yeah, you're probably right," Grimmjow sighs with a light blush. "I'll just go clean up. I'll see him tonight anyway, he'll be staying at my place."

Kisuke waves as Grimmjow heads to the showers, the teal haired jock ignoring the childish man in favor of thinking about his fight. He knew the minute he rushed the last hit he had made a mistake, as Shiro never shows weakness. He grumbles to himself, slipping into the locker room to hear a shower going in the back. Curiously, he steps over to that shower and lifts up the white mask with crimson markings around the left eye hole. The champion, Crimson Rain Shiro, is exposed to the world. He debates whether or not to take a peek just to learn who the champ is. His mind is in a war with itself, one half screaming 'hell yeah, he's sexy' and the other yelling 'remember Ichigo, he trusts you'. after no holds barred match, Grimmjow grins and moves closer to the shower. It's not like he's going to jump the guy in the shower, he just wants to see what he looks like. Within the steam filling the small cubicle he can hear a voice mumbling to themselves, he can see a form taking shape as the steam twists and curls to expose the upper half of a tanned body. Shiro turns around, amber eyes widening as they lock with shocked pools of cyan.

"… Ichigo?" Grimmjow asks in complete shock.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't Break My Heart

Part 13

Okay, the jock takes it back… He totally wants to jump the champ in the shower. The two stare, they can't do much more than that. Out of everyone Grimmjow would expect to be the vicious champion, Crimson Rain Shiro… it certainly wasn't his shy and beautiful boyfriend. He can tell Ichigo is feeling trapped, his eyes darting to search for an escape route even when he knows the only one is blocked by Grimmjow's more muscular form. He doesn't see what the big deal is, never saw why 'Shiro' insisted on hiding who he was, but he's willing to hear his uke out.

"Ichigo, why didn't you tell me you were the champ?"

"… I'm not, Shiro is," Ichigo says adamantly.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you have split personality," the jock whines. "I can handle a lot of things, Kitten, but split personalities confuse the hell out of me."

"I don't have a split personality," Ichigo mutters with a scowl.

"Then tell me the truth, damn it! Why have you been hiding who you are? Have you been pretending with me this whole time?"

"No! Of course not, I would never!"

"I think I deserve an explanation."

"… When I'm with you, that's my personality. I'm shy, I don't like to brag about myself, I love being with you," Ichigo smiles minutely as he reaches to turn off the showers with a blush. "But in the ring… I don't know, I just feel different. Fighting makes me feel alive! It washes away all my stress and helps clear my mind."

"And the mask? What the hell is that about?"

"Well… I feel like a different person in the ring, so I didn't want people searching for outside the ring. A few have done that before when I was younger and just learning… I was beat up pretty bad," Ichigo mutters.

The steam is dispersing without the hot water to provide more, Ichigo blushing madly as he attempts to cover himself from his boyfriend's eyes. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Grimmjow grabs the nearest towel and hands it over. He quickly takes the towel Grimmjow hands him and wraps it around himself, the taller almost afraid he'll pass out from the amount of blood rushing to his face needed to cause such a bright blush. The orangette waits for Grimmjow move, but he doesn't, and starts talking once more upon this realization.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"You kicked my ass!" Grimmjow says in disbelief. "You knew who I was and you kicked me ass."

"I tried to get Uncle Kisuke to rethink the fight! Besides, you were the one that insisted I not go easy on you," Ichigo complains. "What the hell was I supposed to do? Run around dodging the whole time?"

"I can't believe you beat me! I was one hit away from taking your title!"

"Says you!" Ichigo scoffs.

"… Can I see if I hurt you?" Grimmjow wonders after a moment to calm down.

"I… I guess so."

Grimmjow grips his upper arm carefully, leading Ichigo out of the shower and to the bench nearby to sit. Ichigo watches him warily, the orangette almost flinching when strong hands reach up to touch his abdomen lightly. The skin there is a harsh red, already tinted with a very light blue to indicate bruising, and Grimmjow frowns with the knowledge that he did this to his boyfriend. He kisses Ichigo's nose in apology, nuzzling his neck before nipping beneath his chin.

"This is supposed to be checking it I'm hurt?" Ichigo frowns.

"No, this is supposed to make you forget you're hurt," Grimmjow chuckles.

"I'm not getting intimate with you in the locker room."

"I'm not asking."

"Your lips may not be, but you're definitely asking with something," the orangette scoffs. "Back up before I kick you again."

"By the way, my beautiful long-legged uke," Grimmjow states with a frown. "Those kicks of yours are lethal. I think you may have fractured my rib with that last one."

"… I'm sorry," Ichigo gasps. "Take off your shirt, let me look at it."

"My, my, aren't we forward," Grimmjow grins feral.

"Shut up! If you don't want me to check your wounds over…"

"Calm down, calm down."

He pulls his shirt from over his head, which he had put back on after the fight. He notes that Ichigo is watching a tad too intently, a small whimper barely audible in the silent room. Ichigo can't help but watch Grimmjow's muscles slide beneath his skin, bunching and tightening with every move he makes. Once he's sitting beside Ichigo, straddling the bench so the other can see his chest and stomach better, Ichigo hesitantly moves his hand forward. As bruised as Ichigo's stomach is going to be, it's nothing compared to purplish mess up along Grimmjow's side where his kick barely missed and straight across his gut where the winning kick hit home.

"Grimmjow, I'm so sorry," he whispers. "I didn't know my kicks were this bad."

"Please, they're bad, but I'm a tough guy," the jock grins. "At least I know better than to piss you off."

"… That's a plus, I guess."

"Kitten, stop worrying. I used to be a fighter as well, remember? I did way better this time than last time," Grimmjow chuckles. "Last time you completely trashed me."

"I remember fighting the Sexta," the orangette murmurs. "I was sixteen. If you would've asked me to have sex with you in the locker room then, I certainly wouldn't be a virgin today."

Grimmjow gapes at the seductive and playful smirk on his boyfriend's lips, almost passing out at that. He wanted to jump Ichigo so bad back then, he wanted to jump him a few moments ago… To think they could've gotten their start at sixteen and seventeen. He stops a moment, thinking hard on that before eyeing Ichigo warily.

"Weren't you dating Shuuhei at sixteen?"

"No, he dropped me at fifteen," Ichigo blushes. "But I didn't think about any of that when I was in the ring with you… all I could think about was you and the way you moved in the ring."

"Hmm… I wonder if you move as sexy in bed than you do in the ring."

"I said back then," Ichigo smirks teasingly. "I'm not sleeping with you now, you'll have to work for it now that I'm older and more mature."

"… Damn maturity."

"You better get washed up," Ichigo says with a small smile. "And please don't tell anyone who I am. I made up that game for a reason, Grimm."

"I won't, I promise."

"Thank you."

Grimmjow is surprised when Ichigo touches their lips in a sweet kiss, but it doesn't last long. Soon he's pushing his tongue into the smaller male's mouth and deepening the kiss, listening to the moan that's shared between them before pulling away and licking the tip of his boyfriend's nose.

"Yuck!" Ichigo cries out. "That's disgusting, don't like me!"

Grimmjow laughs at that, licking up the column of Ichigo's slender neck just for the hell of it before hurrying to the shower. He can hear Ichigo cursing at him as he slips out of his pants and boxers, humming to himself in satisfaction before turning the hot water on to drown the younger out. Ichigo growls at that, grabbing his clothes to get dressed and leaving once he stuffs his fighting attire into his backpack. Unfortunately for him, he runs into his uncle… and Grimmjow's family. Nelliel is on him in half a heartbeat, pulling him over to their group. If it weren't for her inhuman Ichigo-sense he could've bypassed them, but for some reason she's super sensitive to his presence.

"Ah, my nephew!" Kisuke grins. "Did you see Grimmjow on his way to the shower?"

"… Yeah, I saw him," Ichigo says with a scowl for his meddling uncle.

"He's quite the fighter, isn't he?" Tristan beams. "My boy's chalk full of what you need to be a superior athlete… that's something you wouldn't know anything about, being the scrawny thing you are."

"You'd be surprised, Mr. Jaegerjaques," Kisuke laughs. "My nephew has grown up fighting."

"Probably against pathetic street rats looking to fight delinquents," he waves off. "My boy was the champion kick boxer since he was ten. Surprised that Shiro guy managed to take him out."

"Shiro is an excellent breed of fighter," Aizen remarks. "His reflexes are impeccable… I dare say he's on par with Grimmjow, even. Too bad the boy is a bit rusty, or he would've won."

"You think?" Ichigo asks curiously.

"Oh, definitely. Grimmjow comes from a long line of fighters, all very powerful. He, himself, is far superior to them. His speed is unmatched, his strength mostly in his upper body, he has a vast amount of energy, and he's resilient to pretty much any amount of hits. I dare say if he had continued with his training instead of wasting his time on track meets, he would most definitely have won."

"Ah, but, he fought Shiro when he was seventeen," Kisuke points out. "A year older and far more trained than my champion, if you'll remember. The outcome was the same."

"Yes, but Grimmy only made a single mistake," Nell says. "He knew Shiro would attack last minute on the last blow, but didn't think about it until after he had already thrown the punch. He was eager to end it, which was the only reason he lost… Grimmy is impatient."

"Oh well, we'll see next time," Kisuke grins.

"Next time? But… why would they fight again?" Ichigo wonders nervously. "I mean… Grimm got hurt pretty badly today, I don't want him getting hurt again!"

"Don't' worry, Ichi-berry! Grimmy's an idiot that just wants to impress you," Nell grins as she pats his stomach.

Aizen doesn't miss the sucked in breath and the flinch from Ichigo, the orangette pulling away with a nervous smile toward his niece. He thinks on it, wondering if perhaps this is the infamous Crimson Rain Shiro… and then pushes the thought to the back of his mind. It's just impossible, there's no way this shy scrawny teen could be the vicious battle hardened champion he sees mercilessly taking down opponents in the ring… it's inconceivable.

"Ichigo, you're heading to Grimmy's place now, right?" Nelliel wonders.

"Uh… yeah."

Tristan and Aizen stare in shock at that, not having believed Nell when she told them Ichigo was practically living with their usually promiscuous Grimmjow. The teal haired jock has never let anyone stay over, not even those he was going steady with, so this is a huge step for him… it means he's actually serious about this one. They know they should be taking it harder than what they are, but Ichigo is a far cry better than what they normally catch Grimmjow screwing.

"I'll walk you," she smiles. "I have to talk to you anyway… and I have something that belongs to you."

"… Okay."

Nell links her arm with Ichigo's grinning as she literally pulls him along. Ichigo sighs, wondering why it is whenever Nelliel gets a hold of him… he always ends up dragged behind her like a doll. He's out the door and heading for Grimmjow's place in no time flat, Nelliel chattering the whole way about new cheerleading uniforms.

Grimmjow is just opening his door when he hears Nelliel inside, his brow raising in question as he enters his home. Stark is standing near the door with Hallibel, waiting to take his coat. he nods his thanks, heading straight for the living room and stopping upon seeing Ichigo blushing madly.

"What do you mean some pictures are missing?" Nell asks in shock.

"The ones in the back… the ones I sketched of Grimmjow… they're gone."

"But… I kept it with me the whole time," Nelliel says in confusion. "There's no way!"

"Who else was with you?"

"Just the track team and the cheerleaders."

"… Was Hinamori one of the cheerleaders?" Ichigo growls.

"Well, yeah… she's been hanging around me a lot lately. I mean, I know she used to date Grimmy and all but… I think there's seriously something creepy about her."

"I think she stole those pictures," Ichigo mumbles.

"Really, Ichigo, the whole squad was gaga over them," Nell frowns. "It could've been anyone… except me, that would just be gross. Grimm's a nice looking guy and all, but I'm not into incest and those pictures showed a little too much for my eyes."

"What am I gonna do, Nell?" the orangette sighs in misery. "Those were my favorite pictures! I worked so hard on them and now they're gone."

"I'll search for them," she assures. "I'll let you know as soon as I find anything, I promise. We girls always alternate between houses on weekends and I'm a pro at snooping around discreetly… ask Grimmy, he can't hide anything from me! We'll find them."

"Thanks a bunch, Nelliel!"

"What are sister-in-laws for?"

"… I'm not married to Grimmjow."

"Not yet! I have high hopes for you two… Grimmy's really come out of his box for you, Ichi. I dare say if you ever left him… it would probably kill him."

Ichigo frowns at that a moment, but gives Nell a smile all the same. He doesn't like knowing he could hurt Grimmjow that badly if he left… as badly as Shuuhei hurt him. If the teal haired jock does something wrong, he wants to be able to leave without regrets or guilt. Nell waves goodbye, hurrying out of the room in hopes of leaving before her younger brother gets home and accuses her of harassing his boyfriend… which is exactly what she was doing. She doesn't notice Grimmjow standing to the side of the doorway, arms across his chest and curious expression on his features. Once she's gone, however, the jock heads straight for his uke.

"Hey, Kitten!" he greets.

"Grimmjow! Don't scare me like that," Ichigo scowls. "I know this is your place, but… can't you at least make a little bit of noise when you move around?"

"… Sorry," he grins. "So, what's got you so wound up?"

It takes a lot to suppress his urge to correct Ichigo's statement, as he's been thinking it's 'their place' more than 'his place'. After all, he doesn't let people stay with him and Ichigo practically lives there. He knows he certainly wouldn't mind the other living with him, but he also knows that if he moves too fast Ichigo might start taking steps backward. They've worked too hard to get this far… Grimmjow has worked too hard to get this close.

"Grimm! I'm so sorry!" Ichigo almost cries. "I didn't mean for… I never let my sketch pad out of my sight!"

"What are you talking about, Kitten?"

"… When we first got together and we started doing… stuff," Ichigo blushes. "Well… I had trouble staying asleep at night. When I woke up in the middle of the night, I would sketch you until I was tired. Someone stole those sketches out of my book when Nell had it. I'll bet Hinamori stole them."

"Ichi, I know you don't like her, but she knows we're through," Grimmjow frowns. "We've been through this."

"But…"

"No, I don't want to hear it! I didn't take you for the jealous type! I don't know how many times I have to reassure you I'm not going back to her! If this continues, we might just need to take a time out."

"… Fine," Ichigo snaps. "That sounds good to me."

Ichigo turns and grabs his things before storming out, ignoring Grimmjow's exasperated call in favor of going to his own home. It's very late and he's already feeling miserable about leaving, but it's not like they've completely broken up… right? He can already feel his chest tighten with tears, as he slows his infuriated pace to a slower one. He needs someone to talk to, but Shinji is with Nnoitra and Renji is at Rukia's. He stops to cry, just getting it all out of his system as his body sinks to the sidewalk. The clouds above light up with lightening, splitting open to drench him in their own tears. He doesn't move, just lays his head on his knees as he tries to mend what little of his heart he hasn't broken. He doesn't notice when the rain doesn't hit him anymore, doesn't realize someone is helping him to his feet, but when he takes note that he's heading in the direction of his apartment he turns his gaze to the one beside him. He gapes in shock and confusion, pulled between running and staring dumbstruck.

"You need to take better care of yourself, you know," the other male sighs. "Don't want you catching cold out here, or Renji will have my ass."

"Sh-Shuuhei," Ichigo murmurs.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't Break My Heart

Part 14

Ichigo is sitting on his couch now, sipping a cup of tea as Shuuhei stands across from him. The orangette remembers when they were young, when Shuuhei would drop everything and walk three streets over just to pull a sliver from his finger as he bawled. He remembers relying on him for so many stupid things, getting beaten up and going to him to patch up his wounds, and ranting about meaningless things while Shuuhei dutifully nodded his head… everything was a crisis when they were younger. Now, however, Ichigo can handle anything except getting his heart broken.

"I heard you fought tonight," Shuuhei muses. "I wanted to go, but Renji said that might not be a good idea."

"… I won," Ichigo replies quietly. "Uncle Kisuke allowed Grimmjow in the ring to challenge me…"

"What? Is he in… no, never mind. I've always known he was insane, but come on! He's…"

"Remember that fighter I went up against after we broke up? I was sixteen, he was seventeen… I nearly placed him in critical care?"

"Hell yeah, I remember that. I had nightmares for two months about you doing that to me."

"It was Grimmjow. He was a champion far longer than I was, a really gifted kick boxer. He nearly beat me tonight, but I feigned weakness and he jumped for the win," Ichigo says with a slight smirk. "Afterward, Uncle Kisuke gave him leave to use the showers… and he found out I was the champion."

"What did he say?"

By now, Shuuhei has forgotten the space he's been giving Ichigo and has moved over to sit beside him on the couch. They're leaning toward each other just as they used to do when talking, fallen into a pattern of familiarity. Ichigo looks far more happy then he did on the sidewalk, which helps relax the raven haired male a bit… he knows how easy it is to hurt the kickboxing champ out of the ring.

"He was shocked! When I tried to deny it, he asked if I had a split personality. Then he accused me of pretending when I'm with him! Can you believe that?" Ichigo huffs. "I had to explain everything, Shuu!"

"Did he take it bad?"

"No, why?"

"Why were you crying in the rain, Berry?"

"… We had a fight at his place," Ichigo says just above a whisper.

"Please tell me it wasn't the same one we had."

"It wasn't… He's been really good about waiting for me to be ready," the orangette says as he slouches back against the couch. "Some of my drawings were stolen from my sketch pad… some of the personal ones I drew of him. The book they were in was in Nelliel's possession for a short while, so only some members from the track team and cheerleading squad were around it. When I told him I though Hinamori took them, he got upset."

"Why?"

"He called me jealous, Shuu!" Ichigo snaps. "We both already said it was okay to be friends with you and Hinamori, but… she doesn't act like you. I see the way she flirts with him, how she watches him, the way she's always got to be too close to him! They weren't even friends to begin with like we were!"

"So you hit him?" Shuuhei teases.

"No, I didn't hit him! I already kicked his ass tonight, I didn't want to do it again," Ichigo laughs. "He told me that if I couldn't stop the whole jealousy thing with Hinamori, we would have to take a time out. So I told him that sounded great and stormed out."

"Ichigo, you can't get all bent out of shape like that," Shuuhei says with a frown. "You're so hot-headed sometimes, I'm shocked you haven't fought before this."

"I really like him, Shuu," Ichigo mumbles. "I mean… I REALLY like him. He's just so different and… I've never felt this kind of connection before. But he's so difficult at times!"

"You have to take the good with the bad, Berry. I didn't know that back when we were together, I was young and figured it should just work out like our friendship did," the raven shrugs. "We're older now, you should know all this. If you really want things to work with this guy, you have to learn how to control your temper."

"… What if he hurts me like you did?"

"Then don't take it so hard. It just means he wasn't the one and you've got to keep looking. Just because you have a few bad goes, doesn't mean you won't get the right one eventually. Remember what you used to tell me? When you get bucked off, you just have to keep getting back on… right?"

"I don't have enough heart left to break that many times."

"You've always taken emotional attacks way worse than physical ones, Berry," Shuuhei sighs. "We really need to fix that. It's just like in the ring. When you get punched, you don't shatter, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, these break ups and such are just like those punches. They're meant to hurt like those punches, but they're directed at your heart instead of your body," he explains. "You just need to shake it off like you do in the ring."

"I don't even think that's possible, don't be stupid," Ichigo huffs.

"Call him, Ichigo."

"… I can't."

"Drop the stubbornness and call him!"

"No."

Shuuhei grumbles under his breath, remembering just how stubborn his friend could be. It was always nearly impossible to get Ichigo to admit he was wrong, however he's also heard Grimmjow is just as stubborn. If he doesn't do something fast, they'll never apologize and get on with their relationship… and then Ichigo really will shatter. Don't get him wrong, he wants Ichigo back… yet he knows they're better off as friends. As his friend, Shuuhei needs him to be happy… even if it's with another guy.

"You know, Berry… you and I are sitting here alone together after your fight with Grimmjow," he points out slyly.

"And?"

"Who's to say he didn't run after you and run into that Hinamori girl?"

"… Where's my phone," Ichigo grumbles reluctantly.

Grinning in triumph, Shuuhei hands Ichigo his cell phone and waits patiently for the other to dial. The minute Ichigo hears Grimmjow's voice on the other line, Shuuhei knows there's no chance of ever getting the orangette back… He's never seen the other's face light up quite so much before.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo says quietly. "I…"

"Ichi! Are you okay? Did something happen? Goddamn it, why did you run off like that? Do you have any idea what type of psychos prowl the streets this late at night?" the teal haired male yells in a panic on the other line. "I was five seconds away from calling the cops!"

"I… I'm sorry," the vibrant haired teen murmurs. "I didn't mean to make you worry, I just… I got so mad! I just needed to calm down. Don't worry, though, I made it home okay."

"Is someone with you? I can come over if you want."

"It's too late now. I just wanted to say that… that I'm sorry. I was… wrong. I shouldn't have automatically assumed Hinamori stole my sketches, but… you have to understand my point of view," Ichigo huffs.

"Ichigo, calm down, you're about to lose your temper again," Shuuhei states without thinking.

"… Who the hell's with you?" Grimmjow asks as the raven covers his mouth quickly.

"Uh… Shuuhei," Ichigo says meekly. "He found me on the sidewalk and brought me to my place."

"And I should be cool with the fact you're alone with your ex."

"Grimmjow, please don't start right now," the younger whines. "I'll lose my temper and things will only get worse than before, just please… nothing happened…"

"You were planning on letting him stay the night?"

"What? No… I don't know… it never came up!"

"… I'll see you Monday, Ichigo."

"Wait! Grimm, what about my show tomorrow? You're still coming, right?" Ichigo asks quickly. "Grimm? Grimmjow? He hung up on me. That piece of shit!"

Ichigo growls and throws his phone across the room, Shuuhei staying very quiet so his friend doesn't redirect his anger as he's prone to do. He knows that with Ichigo, it's best to wait until he finishes ranting before saying anything. Unfortunately, Ichigo doesn't get to the ranting… he just breaks down and cries.

"Come here," Shuuhei sighs.

He pulls Ichigo into his arms and holds him tightly, rubbing his back as he sobs. He's never really seen this side of his friend before, not even when they were an item, and it kind of scares him. He always knew Ichigo took emotion turmoil terribly, but even when he broke up with him he always thought it wasn't this bad. Maybe it wasn't… maybe he did this to his good friend. He tightens his hold at the thought, guilt swelling in his chest.

"I need to go to the ring," Ichigo cries.

"It's almost two in the morning, Ichigo."

"I need to go now!"

With a sigh, he grabs his keys and pulls the orangette onto his feet. He's never seen how Ichigo takes out his frustration, though he knows he goes to the ring whenever he's feeling bad, but he has a horrid feeling it isn't what the other needs right now. The ride there is silent, Ichigo trying his hardest not to cry anymore, and when Shuuhei goes to park he's surprised when Ichigo gives him that familiar look that clearly states 'I want to be alone'. Once he knows the other is safe within the building owned by his uncle, Shuuhei sighs and drives off. Thanks to his gig from the other night, he knows exactly where he'll be heading now. But first… a little detour.

Ichigo stands in the middle of the ring, staring out over the empty seats in wait. Finally, a familiar figure shows within the darkness. Her skin is dark, her hair violet and pulled back in a high ponytail, and her golden eyes practically glow in the dark. She grins widely at the sight of him, a sight she sees often and rarely has the chance to be alone with nowadays.

"Hello, my precious nephew!" she calls. "Trouble again? That's the only time you ever come here this late."

"I knew you'd be here… you're always here in the early mornings."

"Only time to train alone," she shrugs. "Besides, I've always been a night owl. So… what's going on."

She steps into the ring, eyes taking in her nephew calculatingly. The last time he looked even remotely close to how he does now, he was there because Shuuhei broke up with him. His eyes are red and puffy, his bottom lip bleeding from biting down on it to stop the tears, and he just looks… broken and lost. She pulls up two stools usually used by the kick boxers during their breaks in the ring, sitting on one and motioning for Ichigo to do the same.

"I was kind of hoping we could skip this part and go straight to the training."

"Sit," she frowns. "I haven't acted as your mother all these years to let you get away with skipping the talks."

"… Fine," he sighs as he sits across from her. "I had a fight with Grimmjow."

"Oh? And you're looking as though he beat the shit out of you because..?"

"I don't know if we broke up or not… I mean… I think we did."

"What was the fight about?"

"Aunt Yorouchi, I just don't understand him. We agreed it would be okay if we were friends with our ex-partners, but only if we were never alone with them. His ex, Hinamori, was with him the day Shuuhei came to dinner with my friends and me. I texted him immediately and asked him to pick me up… he never showed. It turns out he lost his phone… and Hinamori was with him and a few of his teammates at the tattoo parlor."

"Mm-hm, go on."

"He said there weren't any missed messages when he found his phone again. Then Nelliel had my sketchbook and kept it with her at all times, so only the cheerleaders and track team could've gotten near enough to look through it. In the back were a few personal sketches I made of Grimmjow… They were missing when I finally got it back tonight," Ichigo sighs miserably. "I told him I thought Hinamori did it and he got all defensive, like I was blaming him of cheating or something. So I told him a break sounded good and left."

"I see, well… a break isn't exactly breaking up, Ichi."

"I called him later to apologize, but Shuuhei is the one that took me home and he was still there," Ichigo says bitterly. "Grimmjow heard him talking and flipped out. He said he'd see me on Monday, but he was supposed to go with me to that fashion show Uryu and Byakuya got me into. I think he doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Ichi, this is what you always have to remember about guys," Yorouchi says seriously. "Guys… are stupid."

"… What?"

"They're stupid, there's just no helping it. Look at your uncle… I literally had to punch him in the face before he even thought I might like him," she explains. "You, my dear nephew, are an uke… that means you're like my daughter and therefore immune to their stupid gene. You think like a woman, so you can see this other girl making moves on your man."

"… I guess."

"Guys are also insanely jealous and their ego is easily hurt," she grins. "He most likely felt hurt you didn't come to him when you needed comforting and chose, instead, to go to your ex."

"But I didn't! Shuuhei found me sitting on the sidewalk in the rain!" Ichigo defends. "I was totally out of it. It wasn't like Grimmjow came running after me or anything!"

"Doesn't matter! That goes straight back to the 'guys are stupid' thing. They assume, which means they don't want to hear the truth as long as it helps them believe they weren't wrong."

"… You're right, Aunt Yorouchi," the orangette sighs miserably. "Guys are stupid. But that doesn't help me get Grimmjow back."

"He'll have a levelheaded moment eventually," she waves off. "And then he'll be on his knees apologizing."

"I hope you're right… he really doesn't seem the type to me."

"Enough melancholy, let's spar! It'll make you feel better."

Ichigo grins widely at that, standing and setting his stool aside. Sparring with Yorouchi always makes him feel way better, as do her talks. She's always so straightforward and carefree, something he exhibits normally, and it warms him to hear the truth from her. She gets ready, grinning wildly at her nephew, and Ichigo drops down into a fighting stance. He learned everything he knows about fighting from her and Kisuke… the majority from her… and he's always willing to learn more.

Grimmjow is lying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking. He knows he overreacted to Shuuhei being with Ichigo, knows he sort of did exactly what he accused Ichigo of doing with Hinamori… which only makes it all the more humiliating when he thinks about it. He has half a mind to call his uke up, yet knows that would be admitting he's wrong and it's not often he does that… if ever. He wants the orangette lying beside him like he does every night, wants to be able to wrap his arms around him. He growls as he turns on his side, desperately trying to shake his thoughts away so he can get to sleep. He already had to sit down and talk to Hallibel and Stark about what happened with Ichigo, the two taking nicely to the younger male and quite upset he'd talk to him like he did. He doesn't even want to think about what Nell will do to him once she finds out what happened… although he's almost certain his father will be overjoyed.

"Great, the only one on my side and it had to be him," he grumbles.

A knock on his door catches his attention, Stark and Hallibel having left for their weekend off, and he groans in irritation as he gets up to answer the door. In a halfhearted hope, he almost thinks it might be Ichigo… yet he knows even he wouldn't come back to him after the phone conversation. Whatever hope he had is dashed at that revelation, his chest tightening painfully at the thought of never being able to hold the other again. He stops at the door, wondering if it's even worth answering… a nagging feeling of dread sinking deep in the pit of his stomach. With a deep breath, he peeks through the eyehole to see raven locks and immediately swings the door open in fury. His fist swings, but it's immediately blocked by a more slender hand he wishes were Ichigo's instead of belonging to the person he knows it does.

"Do you want to explain to me why you hurt Ichigo like that?" Nelliel snarls.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't Break My Heart

Part 15

Ichigo is exhausted, every muscle in his body aching after only an hour of stress relief. Yorouchi is with him, lying beside him in the middle of the ring with a large grin on her face. Her favorite part of Ichigo's temper, is when he needs a sparring partner for some relief from it. The exotic woman loves those times most, because Ichigo is the only one that can really give her challenge anymore… not even her old student, Soi-Fon, could give her half as much trouble as her prodigy. Ichigo turns his head to look at her, smiling softly as he sighs.

"Thanks, Aunt Yorouchi, I feel better."

"Give him time, Ichi. If he really cares about you, he'll apologize," she states. "If he doesn't apologize, you don't need him… especially if he doesn't apologize because of his pride! You don't need a guy like that. Besides, maybe he's just a tad too immature right now. Give him some time alone to grow up a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Oh! Before I forget," she says excitedly as she sits up. "Your uncle got us tickets to your show tonight! I can't wait to see how famous my little munchkin is going to be!"

"At least someone will be there for me," the teen smiles sadly.

"Don't take it so hard," she frowns. "He'll come around. Besides, this isn't the only show you'll be doing."

"I guess… but it's really important to me."

"I'll be there to back you up, sweetheart," she assures. "That's all you need, remember that."

Ichigo nods absently, turning to gaze upward once more as his thoughts shift back to the jock that made him feel so much more than anyone else. He thought the other was different, felt a connection beyond anything words can explain… but he might've been wrong. Just like with Shuuhei, only this time… it hurts so much more.

Grimmjow sits on his couch glaring with everything he is at the raven haired man across from him, his senses warily targeting every movement Nelliel makes. She's from his bloodline of fighter, too. She was trained with him, is almost as fast as him and just as strong though she doesn't look it. She may be fun loving, but get her mad enough and she's as vicious as a starving wildcat just like Grimmjow. He's sparred with her on a daily basis, he's not in any hurry to be on the receiving end of her fury when sparring rules don't apply.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" Shuuhei frowns. "I can't believe you'd blow him off like that."

"What do you know?"

"Apparently, a lot more than you. You made him cry… twice!" Shuuhei growls. "I've never seen him skip his infuriated rant and go straight to bawling his eyes out. Whatever you did, you hurt him more than I ever could have."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Grimmjow sighs. "He made me just as angry as I made him! He went straight to you! If could've been anyone, but it had to be his ex!"

"Ichigo didn't come to me, I found him on my way to Renji's place," Shuuhei snaps. "He was curled up against a fence in the middle of the sidewalk, soaked through to the bone with rain and crying! What was I supposed to do? Leave him there for all those perverts walking the streets, looking for pretty things like him?"

"He's going off about Hinamori, but at least I'm not spending the night with her!"

"He didn't spend the night with me, jackass! He asked me to take him to the arena… that's where he goes when he's feeling his lowest," the raven sighs. "I don't know what he does there… but he never lets anyone go with him."

"Good going, Grimmjow!" Nell yells as she hits him hard upside the head. "You made him miserable!"

He growls at his older sister, rubbing his head as he tries to push down the guilt rising in him like bile. He promised Ichigo he would never hurt him… but he lied. It's just like his sister to shove his mistakes in his face like this, all the better to get him to realize them. It's what comes next that normally has him regretting it all enough to step outside his box… he really hates this part.

"If you don't apologize and get him back, I swear to every god in the world I'll beat you smart and then beat you stupid again!" Nell screams.

"… Can I get some sleep fir..?"

He yelps as he ducks her punch, sliding off the couch and bolting to the door in his sweatpants and tank top. Without even grabbing his shoes, because Nell's patience isn't long enough for him to slip them on, he grabs his keys and darts out the door.

"Good job, Nelliel," Shuuhei grins. "Hopefully, with our help, those two will get back on track."

"… I thought you were in love with Ichi."

"I was… but over the years, I've realized it was nothing compared to what he finds in Grimmjow. I'm more of a brother to him than anything, but I didn't know for certain until I saw his face when he heard Grimmjow's voice on the other end of the phone… he looked so happy."

Nelliel smiles softly at the far away look on Shuuhei's face, realizing without a doubt that Grimmjow has no need to feel threatened by the other. Hinamori, on the other hand… perhaps she and this raven haired singer should team up one more time. At the thought, a small frown mars her lips and Shuuhei looks up curiously.

Grimmjow is just pulling up to the arena when Yorouchi is strolling out, her bag over one shoulder and a wide grin on her lips. He knows her personality type, as it's much like his own, and he's aware how mischievous they can be… feline types are very dangerous. He parks and heads over to the violet haired woman, his gaze cautious and hard.

"Is Ichigo here?" he asks.

"Ichigo? Orange hair, sharp amber eyes, always scowling..?" she muses.

"Yeah."

"… Never seen before," she shrugs.

"Alright, no more games," Grimmjow states. "I really have to talk to him, it's important."

"Life and death?"

"Oh yeah," he nods. "Because if I don't set things right with him, my sister is gonna skin me alive."

"You must be Grimmjow!" Yorouchi grins. "Oh, you're in for it when you see him! His temper is fired up and he's about ready to kill the first person that looks at him wrong! I hope you're as tough as you look."

"I can manage just fine, now where is he?"

"Inside, probably in the showers… he's always liked to take his time," she waves off before smirking impishly. "Though, that hot fighter he was with will most likely draw out that time with a little lovin', if you know what I mean."

"I know I probably shouldn't believe you, but I'm going to cut this conversation short just in case," he sighs wearily. "I swear, that boy is going to be the death of me."

"Have fun!" Yorouchi calls with a wave. "Watch his right kick!"

Ichigo is in the showers, just as Yorouchi said he'd be… but he's alone and Grimmjow heaves a sigh of relief before stepping up to the shower stall. The water drowns out his footsteps, though they've always been far too quiet, and Ichigo doesn't notice him until he turns around. He jumps about a foot off the ground and yelps, turning the scared expression swimming in his eyes to a glare that could light a forest on fire if give the power.

"What do you want?" he snaps.

"I'm so sorry, Ichi," Grimmjow sighs. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I wasn't thinking straight. Please, forgive me?"

"… No," Ichigo grumbles. "I don't want to play immature games with you, Grimmjow! I don't want to leave my heart open to be ripped apart again when you're not thinking straight! You promised me! You promised you wouldn't hurt me, but you lied!"

"Ichigo, please…"

"Shuuhei's like my brother, Grimmjow! He's been there for me since we were four years old!" Ichigo yells. "Tell me Hinamori is the same with you! Tell me that, and I'll forgive you without another comment."

"… He doesn't look at you like a brother should," the teal haired jock scoffs.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out, now! I just managed to calm myself down, I don't want to see you right now! You're only making things worse for me!"

"… Get dressed, Ichi," Grimmjow frowns.

"Why? I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Get dressed… I'm gonna take care of this right now."

"I'd love to know your idea of a remedy, Grimmjow, but I don't have time right now. I only have a couple hours before I have to meet Uryu and help set up everything for the fashion show tonight."

"Just get dressed and follow me, it won't take that long."

With a growl, Ichigo turns off the shower and Grimmjow turns around so the orangette can get dressed. Afterward, he leads the younger teen into the ring and stands across from him with his arms over his chest. Ichigo looks at him in confusion, looking around and waiting for an explanation.

"Nelliel has a temper like yours," Grimmjow sighs. "Once it gets lit nothing can stop the explosion. She comes to me when this happens, because I let her take out her frustrations on me in a spar. I'm gonna do the same with you. Go ahead, go all out… I can handle it."

"I just fought with my aunt."

"But she's not me… she's not the one that hurt you. Now, I'm giving you the chance to hurt me back," he states easily. "Go on, I deserve it."

Ichigo stares in shock at this, unable to believe Grimmjow is asking him to hurt him. Finally, that shock passes and he growls as he launches himself at the other. His anger has him seeing red, his fist swinging with enough force to leave a rather nasty bruise. Grimmjow blocks it, moving around Ichigo to keep him attacking. With Nell, if he can get her to move around enough she eventually wears herself out. The one thing he hasn't watch out for, however, are those lethal kicks. He dodges the right roundhouse, pushing down the leg and catching the left that follows up. His concentration is powerful, all his energy going to blocking and dodging. He still gets a few punches, a couple to the ribs and one to the jaw, but he's fast enough to steer clear of most. Finally, Ichigo lands a hard kick to his side and Grimmjow is flung to the mat… the orangette falling beside him exhausted.

"Feel better?" he asks as he winces in pain.

"… Actually… yeah, I do," Ichigo smiles. "Now I want to take a nap."

"You still have an hour and a half," Grimmjow yawns. "Go ahead."

"You'll come with me, right?" the younger asks quietly. "I mean… we're okay now, right?"

"Yeah, we're okay. I'll go with you if that's what you want, but afterward you make up for missing my birthday."

"Okay."

Ichigo sleeps for an hour, Grimmjow waking him just in time to take a shower and get going. Ichigo shyly offered to take a shower with Grimmjow, though he blushed the whole while and the teal haired male had to keep his eyes looking straight ahead in order to make Ichigo feel comfortable. He laughed the whole time, talking to his uke as though their fight never happened. The vibrant haired teen actually enjoys this time with his seme, slowly relaxing into it as Grimmjow's voice soothes his nerves. Once the shower is over, they dry off and get dressed.

"Come on, I'll drive you where you need to go," the jock grins.

"… Your tattoos," Ichigo smiles. "You're letting them show?"

"Of course, why?"

"I like them," Ichigo blushes. "But I already told you that."

"Mm-hm, I remember you saying they were sexy."

He pulls Ichigo into his arms and the smaller male lets out a girlish giggle that has Grimmjow laughing. They hurry to the car, a rather expensive thing Grimmjow rarely drives, and the jock takes Ichigo to the building being used for the runway show. He knows the building, as it's owned by his father who had bought it for his mother when she was into fashion. Uryu is waiting with Byakuya, his foot tapping impatiently as he watches the clock.

"I'm here!" Ichigo calls out.

"About time! Look at you, you look horrible! Did you even sleep last night?"

"… No?"

"Ichigo! This is one of the most important moments of your life!" the raven haired male yells. "Go in the back room and take a long nap, we need you looking perfect for this!"

"But, I though I was going to help set up…"

"Nap!"

"Okay, okay, jeez."

"Don't worry, Kitten, I'll help set up," Grimmjow offers.

He gives the jock a soft smile of thanks, heading into the backroom to get some much needed sleep. With Grimmjow helping out, the set up goes fast… he has a lot of practice and experience when it comes to helping Nelliel with rearranging furniture and cheerleading stuff, so he's a pro. Once things are ready, Grimmjow heads back to catch a bit of sleep with Ichigo. Before he closes his eyes, however, he sends a message to Nell to bring him some nice clothes for tonight. They'll be spending the rest of the day here to get outfits and models in order, so he won't have much of a break to run home and change.

"Scoot over, Kitten," Grimmjow purrs. "I'm exhausted."

"Mm," Ichigo mumbles as he moves.

Grimmjow lies beside him on the pile of fabrics he's using as a bed, wrapping his arms around him and burying his nose in orange locks. It only takes a moment, but soon he's following Ichigo into slumber. In the doorway, watching with a cautious gaze, is Uryu. He's happy that Ichigo has finally found someone, but he doesn't trust the promiscuous male as far as he can throw him. The only thing he can do for his stubborn friend, however, is be there in case everything blows up in his face.

Ichigo is pacing furiously, anxiety plain on his features as he pulls at the hem of his shirt nervously. Grimmjow is relaxing in a desk chair, his eyes following the other contently as a smirk plays on his lips. They're both dressed in nice clothes, though they've forgone the tuxedo Uryu was so adamant they wear. As the smaller male makes to pass him once more, he hooks an arm around his waist and pulls him to his lap.

"Calm down, Kitten," he chuckles. "I just know you'll be brilliant. Besides, you really don't have to do anything but smile and look beautiful… which comes to you naturally, by the way."

"Stop saying that stuff, you make me sound like a girl," Ichigo blushes.

"But I'm right."

"… Whatever."

Grimmjow hugs him close, almost purring when Ichigo cuddles closer. He grips Ichigo's chin, positioning him so they're nose to nose, and then the larger male captures those perfect lips. Ichigo moans into the kiss, leaving room for the other's sly tongue to slip in and map out it's territory. Grimmjow closes his eyes, taking the time to thoroughly enjoy the cavern he thought he would never taste again. Ichigo pulls away, moving to straddle Grimmjow's lap as he presses their bodies together. He wraps his arms around his seme's neck, latching his lips onto the jock's thick neck to suck and nip.

"Mm," Grimmjow sighs. "Try not to leave a mark, okay?"

"Why?" Ichigo mumbles. "You wouldn't hesitate to leave one on me."

"That's different, I don't' want people thinking I'm the uke."

"For that, I'm gonna leave a really noticeable mark," Ichigo huffs.

The door opens and the two stiffen in surprise, turning their gaze to see Uryu frowning at them. Ichigo gives him a nervous smile, but Grimmjow lets loose a huge shit-eating grin. With a sigh of frustration, the raven haired male places his hands on his hips and taps his foot.

"Hello! Have you forgotten what time it is?"

"Time to make out?" Grimmjow teases.

"It's time for the show, Ichigo! Everyone is waiting to see you, so get a move on!"

"… I think I'm gonna throw up," Ichigo whines.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't Break My Heart

Part 16

The lights and noise are giving Ichigo a headache, the flash of cameras not helping him one bit. The only thing that keeps him from holing up in the backroom and locking everyone else out… it the strong hand gripping his own. Tonight, Grimmjow is his rock. He holds that hand tightly as his heart beats erratically in his chest, the orangette doing all he can to keep from throwing up right there. His boyfriend notices this, moving his hand to rub his back soothingly.

"Calm down, Ichi," he murmurs. "You're making too big a deal over this."

"Maybe because it is a big deal."

"Breath. You won't help yourself by working your nerves up to the point you make a bad first impression. I'm right here, I won't let anything mess you up tonight."

Ichigo sighs and gives the other a small grateful smile, squeezing the hand that's replaced within his grasp. He's nervous, his every movement screams that, but the other has done all he can to help. Ichigo is just starting to relax, the praise of all those watching his friends strut around in his designs helping immensely. He's just starting to smile and laugh as photographers and reporters speak with him, Grimmjow never too far from him as he watches, when they both hear familiar voices.

"Hey, Ichi-berry!" Nell calls. "Great job! I love the outfits, I just knew it was a good idea to have you design our new outfits! How's that going by the way?"

"Oh, I've almost got…"

He's cut off when he's shoved to the side, Hinamori making a beeline for Grimmjow with a huge smile on her face. The teal haired male attempts to bypass her in favor of checking on Ichigo, yet she's grasping his arm tightly and pulling him away from the vibrant haired teen. Ichigo watches with a wounded look on his features, Nelliel glaring heatedly at the other cheerleader. Before anyone can stop him, the orangette excuses himself politely and walks away. Grimmjow yanks his arm away from Hinamori, hurrying after Ichigo and stopping short as the door to the backroom is slammed in his face and the click of a lock sounds.

"Ichigo?" he calls.

"Go away," he shouts.

The tone is muffled and wrought with tears, the fact that Ichigo is crying not lost on his boyfriend. Grimmjow sighs and runs a hand through his hair, leaning his back against the door and attempting to locate anything to say that might cheer Ichigo up… or at least get him to open the door.

"Kitten, there's nothing between us," he grumbles. "You know I don't love her… certainly not even close to how much I love you. Please open the door."

"I want to be alone right now."

"Ichi…"

"Please."

It's so quiet, so small… nothing like his boyfriend. Grimmjow feels guilt eating away at him, as this was Ichigo's special night… and it was ruined because of him. After a moment, he utters that he'll be back and hurries off to the dressing rooms. He needs help and he can't be too stubborn or proud to admit, or he could lose his boyfriend.

"He locked himself in the backroom?" Shuuhei asks in surprise. "Why?"

"Hinamori showed up and practically pushed him down to get to me," Grimmjow growls. "I tried to get over to him, but her grip was too tight. I mean, I know she gets overexcited often and she's a rather big klutz… but…"

"You are so blind," Shuuhei scoffs. "Look, it's not my business what you do with Hinamori, but Ichigo is like my brother and I'll kill you if you break his heart! Open your eyes to what she's doing, or Ichigo will run from you!"

"I…"

"Just go to him and tell him Orihime tripped on her heel and hurt her ankle," he demands. "She still has one more outfit to show off and no one can fit into it, so he'll panic and rush out. Once he's out, shut the door and lock it. Stay between him and the door, so he can't get back in, and force him to talk to you face to face."

"Fine, fine."

Grimmjow walks back to the backroom, worry playing on his features. Ichigo was always rather shy and uncertain at the beginning, now doubt the alcohol in his system helped loosen him up, but when he was in the ring he was fierce and had a 'take no prisoners' attitude. It's so difficult to figure out how he should deal with him when he's so kick ass one minute and totally vulnerable and submissive the next… Grimmjow seriously isn't ready to rule out a split personality.

"Shit," he mutters. "I hate split personalities, they're so confusing… but this is Ichigo and if I have to learn how to deal with another personality to be with him I'll damn well figure it out."

It takes all but two seconds for Ichigo to have a panic attack and come darting out of the backroom, Grimmjow following instructions immediately. He's actually shocked to see just how well Shuuhei knows the orangette, because the minute he steps between Ichigo and the door… Ichigo fighting to get back in the room.

"Okay, stop," he states as he holds the other in a tight hug. "You need to calm down. Talk to me, Ichigo. If you don't talk to me, I won't know what's bothering you and we can't fix it. Please, I'm sorry I ruined your special night…"

"What?" Ichigo wonders in shock. "What did you do to ruin it?"

"I'm not sure, but Hinamori seems to be on your bad side lately and I know it's my fault somehow."

"Grimmjow, it's not your fault I don't like her," Ichigo says seriously. "I love you and I would never blame you for her acting like a whore… even if it is your fault… but you can't help it you're so sexy!"

The last part is rushed after his admittance seems to hurt his boyfriend a bit, his arms wrapping around the other's neck to hug him reassuringly. Although, he's wondering if he shouldn't have thought the last part out a little more. I mean… it can't be a good sign when Grimmjow's hands are resting on his ass and that shit-eating grin is on his face.

"Do you really think so?" he purrs.

"Oh, come on, Grimm," Ichigo whines. "Not here."

"Come on, Kitten," he chuckles huskily. "You can't tell me something like that and not put out."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, we are in the middle of a fashion show filled with popular designers, photographers, reporters, and a thousand other people with influence," Ichigo hisses. "You'll just have to wait until we get home."

"Oh my god," a woman gasps excitedly.

Ichigo and Grimmjow jump, turning their heads to see the flash of a camera. Hinamori is just coming up behind the reporter and her photographer, a slight smugness in her eyes though her face shows confusion. The orangette pulls away from Grimmjow, his boyfriend allowing it although Ichigo doesn't go too far. Before anything else is said, a cameraman is called over and the reporter gets up close.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you do know this little bombshell will most likely ruin you, right?" she asks.

"I don't see how," Grimmjow scoffs. "The majority of the male designers in over half the world are all gay."

"… And you are?" she grumbles.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he smirks. "And this is a serious offence against my family, as we've already gotten swore statements from all the higher ups in the media that our privacy shall not be intruded upon without consent… I don't remember giving you permission to butt in."

"… I… I didn't… I'm so…"

"It's okay, Grimm," Ichigo sighs. "This is my problem, not yours. If you all must know, Grimmjow is my boyfriend and I love him more than anything. I would appreciate it if you didn't blow this way out of proportion, because you'd just be making him look bad and I won't stand for that. That's all you're going to get from me, so please drop the subject."

The woman nods slowly, almost surprised Ichigo would give her anything, and backs away upon Grimmjow's dangerous glare. His family is known throughout the world, his popularity is also known just as far… he's the heir to a business tycoon, one of the most powerful kick boxers that's ever stood in the ring, and the up and coming track star that could take the gold in the Olympics. He's not someone you want to mess with, not to mention his family could run their employers into the ground and not feel bad about it. Last time a higher up tested the boundaries, they bought out his newspaper and fired him. After she's gone, Hinamori walks over carefully.

"I'm so sorry, Grimmjow," she sighs. "This must be very hard on Ichigo… after all, he's only just touching fame and he's already going to be cut down brutally. You know how people can be. They'll never buy his line if he's dating you."

"I know what you're doing," Ichigo hisses dangerously. "And you'd better stop before I get angry. I'm not leaving Grimmjow and if you think, for one minute, I'd choose this career I didn't want over him then you have another thing coming!"

"Whoa, Ichi, calm down. She's only trying to be…"

"Don't… stick up for her," Ichigo bristles. "I know you think she's your friend and I know you don't believe she's capable of doing something wrong… but don't. you're not me. I know all the tricks, Grimm, I've used them. I've played the games and broke people up just for fun, I've dangled the thread just to see if I could get someone… I wasn't always like I am, I used to be pretty bad before Shuuhei."

"Ichigo, I don't care how you were before him."

"Grimm, I'd rather talk about this at home, if you don't mind," the orangette sighs. "I'm already really stressed, this isn't good for my health! I'll end up with Aunt Yorouchi for a week straight if things keep up like this."

He notices Ichigo's slip up, a thrill going through him as the thought that Ichigo considers Grimmjow's place his home strikes his brain. Ichigo has never called the large house his home before, though the teal haired male has always pressed it… This is a step forward.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry."

"You would never have taken that from anyone else," Hinamori mutters. "Why are you letting him tame you?"

"… Not now," the teal haired man murmurs, though it's tinted with bitterness.

All things considered, the show goes rather well and Ichigo is one of the star designers. Grimmjow is so proud of his uke… yet Hinamori's words have left a bad taste in his mouth. She was right, he's never allowed anyone to tame him and he's falling so easily to Ichigo's touch. He never noticed before, but he never would've given anyone so many chances. The first time they had a fight, it was no skin off his nose if they didn't come back… there will always be another body. Yet with Ichigo it's more than the body to keep him warm at night, it's the fire in his eyes and strength in his soul and the kindness he can apply when Grimmjow knows he can be just as merciless. It's the way he moves, the shyness in amber orbs that can also crumble someone with a powerful scowl. He doesn't love just one thing about his beautiful uke… he loves the whole package. For the first time in his life, he's willing to change to keep someone with him. He's willing to change, because Ichigo is worth it. Grimmjow knows this revelation should make him happy, that he should rejoice in the fact he's finally growing up concerning his relationships and that he's finally found 'the one'… but he's fucking terrified. That step forward is turning into a huge fall backward, his pride fighting against the hold his gorgeous boyfriend has on him.

*Shit, * he thinks glumly.

Grimmjow opens the door to his house, dragging his feet inside as Ichigo stretches and yawns behind him. It's late, the show going on a little longer than they thought it would, and the two are exhausted. They try to get ready for bed, but the furthest they got was Ichigo kicking off his pants and Grimmjow tugging his shirt over his head. After that, they found it too much of a task and crawled in bed to sleep.

"Goodnight, Grimm," Ichigo murmurs into the other's chest. "I love you."

"Night, Kitten," Grimmjow purrs as he drifts off. "Love you, too."

It's two in the morning when Grimmjow is startled from his nightmare, the other gasping for breath as a cold sweat covers his skin. It's been a long time since he's had a nightmare that bad, his eyes moving to gaze at Ichigo's features. His brows are creased as though he's having a bad dream as well, though the sound of rain pattering against the window could be the cause of that. He doesn't know why the other doesn't like the rain, Ichigo's never shared that information and he's never felt it crucial to ask, but he's beginning to think it's something serious.

"Mm… No," Ichigo whimpers. "Please… don't go. Mommy… No!"

The minute the whimpering turns to crying, Grimmjow reaches over and shakes the orangette awake. Dazed amber orbs dart around in search of something he can't see, a hand waving as though to put space between himself and an attacker, and slowly Ichigo comes to his senses.

"W-what..?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"… Will you hold me?" Ichigo asks quietly.

Grimmjow wraps his arms around Ichigo and the vibrant haired teen slowly crawls over to straddle his lap and bury his face in a strong chest. It's only a moment later that the jock feels the wetness of tears against his skin, Ichigo's slim body shuddering in his arms as he cries.

"Hey, Ichigo, everything's gonna be fine. It was just a bad dream."

"… No, it was a memory," Ichigo murmurs.

"A… memory? Of what, Kitten? Is this why you don't like the rain?"

"I was only seven," Ichigo murmurs distantly. "I was with my mother… we were walking in the park at night. It started raining on our way home, but my mom said it was that bad and we could make it home before the storm. In the park, we were stopped by a man with a gun. He tried to rob my mother and she gave him her jewelry and money, but he shot her anyway."

"Oh, Ichi…"

"I sat in that park, in the storm, for hours next to her. My father found me around three in the morning, she had already been dead for at least four hours. I've never felt so horrible in my life! Whenever it rains, I keep seeing that night flash before my eyes."

"You have nothing to worry about anymore, Kitten," Grimmjow purrs and he holds Ichigo tightly. "I'm here and I'll always be here… the rain means nothing when we're together."

"… Yeah… You're right, Grimm."

"Now go back to sleep."

"Grimm, you've seemed sort of… distant tonight. I mean, it started after Hinamori accused me of taming you. Are you mad at me for some reason? Is there something I can do to make things right again?"

"It's not you, Ichigo. It's just… I've never felt this way about anyone but you," he admits after a moment's hesitation.

He really wouldn't have told him anything in truth, but his confession about his worst nightmare and fear sort of left him feeling as though he owes Ichigo something in return. With a deep breath, he glances in the other's confused but surprised orbs.

"You see, Ichi, before when one my lovers would walk out like you did… I wouldn't have cared. They were just a body for me, here were always more. But with you… I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think of anything but the way your face looked, I couldn't feel anything but heart breaking. I like who I am, how I act, what I do… but I would change everything to be with you."

"… Grimmjow," Ichigo whispers.

"Kitten, I love you more than life itself, you are everything to me," the teal haired jock says softly. "I've even decided that if you happen to have a split personality… which I'm betting on, I don't care what you say… I'll just have to find a way to get used to it, because… well… damn it, Ichi, we belong together and I'm never gonna let you go."

Ichigo sits and stares for a moment, feeling his chest constrict and his stomach take flight with a swarm of butterflies at the confession. After what seems forever to his more dominant boyfriend, Ichigo grins up at him so beautifully it takes Grimmjow's breath away. The arms around his neck are tight, inches from cutting off his oxygen flow to his lungs, and the lips on his are fierce and demanding. When the orangette pulls away, there's a light in his eyes Grimmjow can almost bet has never been there before and it lifts his heart high enough to sore on cloud nine. As Ichigo gazes into orbs of cyan filled with love he's never seen from anyone else, he knows this man will do his damnedest to never break his heart like the others before him.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't Break My Heart

Part 17

Ichigo has been pacing for about twenty minutes now, his mind wrought with questions and decisions he's yet to make. He went to class earlier and has been off for an hour, his designs for the next line already sketched up and ready to take to Uryu. It's only been a week since that show and Ichigo's business has skyrocketed, his artistic ability striking favor within the wealthy men and women that had seen the show and slowly traveling through their friends until they were forced to explain they're not big enough for such large orders. Now, Ichigo takes three hours out of each day to spend time on new designs, requests, and his artwork. He sighs, stopping when a knock at his door sounds. He wonders if it would be too rude to pretend he's not home, but shakes the thought from his head as he moves to answer it.

"Hey, Kitten!" Grimmjow grins. "You busy?"

"Just wearing a hole in my carpet," he sighs. "I'm so frustrated! I never expected this designing thing to take off so fast, I'm ready to pull my hair out!"

"I see," he nods as he shuts the door. "Come on, I'll help you relax."

Ichigo is hesitant, but follows his boyfriend to the couch anyway. Grimmjow sits and leans back, pulling the orangette onto his lap to cuddle. One of the jock's hands runs through those bright locks, massaging the scalp every now and then until his smaller beau is practically purring.

"Let it all out, Kitten," he says as he nuzzles Ichigo's neck. "I'm listening."

"Two days after the show, Uryu throws a huge list… like four pages long… at me!" he growls. "Rich women have way too much time on their hands! Like ten of them decided they like this outfit, but they don't like that style. How stupid is that! Then about three of them said I like this but I have another idea for it, so I have so many requests to fulfill. Not to mention I'm still in class and I have to find time for my own art! I don't think I can do this!"

"Just take it a little bit at a time," Grimmjow says softly. "Don't let it drown you. Take the weekends for yourself and your artwork, keep your business to certain hours of the day, make sure your schoolwork comes first. And remember, I'm always going to be right here in case you get too stressed… and I demand Friday nights and a portion of Saturdays."

"… What would I do without you?" Ichigo laughs.

"I shudder to think," the jock smirks. "So, do you have some free time now?"

"Maybe, what are you planning?"

"I want to ask you something," Grimmjow states seriously.

Ichigo sits and waits, relaxing in the larger male's arms as he waits for him to continue. When he doesn't, the vibrant haired teen looks over to see hesitation in those cyan pools he loves so much. He tilts his head to one side in question, a motion Grimmjow always says earns him his pet name.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Don't take this wrong, okay? I don't want you to freak out or anything."

"… I'm starting to worry."

"It's nothing bad, I swear. I just… I want you to move in with me."

Ichigo can only stare in surprise, blinking a couple times as Grimmjow waits impatiently. A few minutes later, he's getting nervous and edgy.

"Please say something."

"Hmm? Oh! Uh… that would be… great," Ichigo says nervously. "But… can you tell me why?"

"Well, I was just thinking that you stay there a lot now as it is and it's a fairly big house," he rambles. "I mean, I'd like more company on the weekends and the weekdays wouldn't seem so annoying if you were there…"

"Grimm," Ichigo chuckles as he presses their foreheads together. "I think I would enjoy living with you."

Grimmjow's answering grin is huge, more ecstatic than feral, and Ichigo squeaks as he's yanked into a kiss. Joy he's never really felt before swells in his chest, the sound of his seme laughing in happiness pulling at heartstrings never touched. Once they pull away, Grimmjow sets Ichigo beside him on the couch before getting up.

"I'll start packing your stuff," he grins. "And I have a big surprise for you once we're done!"

"Wait… I'm moving now?"

"Why not? You're not that busy, I've got too much time on my hands today," the teal haired male shrugs. "Come on, I've already cleared a space for you."

"… What space?"

"Your usual space, just a bit roomier."

"My usual space is your room," Ichigo laughs.

"I know. I like you in that space."

Ichigo laughs harder, Grimmjow grinning that usual feral grin of his as he pulls his orangette off the couch and into his arms. The vibrant haired artist sighs, cuddling closer as he feels those muscles bunch and move as those large arms tighten around him. After their embrace, the two split up to get things packed and moved. It'll take all day most likely, but they won't stop until it's done. Ichigo glances over at his boyfriend, the larger male easily moving furniture Ichigo would have difficulty with. He shakes his head, carefully packing away his recent designs so he'll know where they are later.

Grimmjow looks down at his uke, the orangette passed out in a sprawl upon his side of the bed… and part of Grimmjow's. It's almost noon, but Ichigo doesn't have classes and the moving process the day before took a lot out of him. He smiles slightly, running his fingers through orange silk as Ichigo mumbles in his sleep before purring his name. With a quick kiss to Ichigo's head, Grimmjow heads downstairs to grab some lunch. Stark and Hallibel are there, Lilinette sitting on the stool at the breakfast bar.

"Hey, Grimmy!" she greets. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Ichigo isn't my girlfriend, Lily, he's my boyfriend," he sighs for the tenth time.

"… Looks like a girl to me," she mutters.

"Is he still asleep?" Hallibel wonders.

"Yeah, he's really tired. I'm just gonna let him sleep, okay?"

The blonde woman nods and heads over to start unpacking and placing Ichigo's things, something she promised to have done far faster than the other two could've… she's down to three boxes since yesterday. It's about one when Ichigo comes stumbling down the stairs, yawning loudly as he stretches.

"Mm… What time is it?" he mumbles.

"One," Grimmjow answers as he sets a sandwich in front of the smaller male.

"… In the afternoon?" he gasps.

"Yes. You didn't have classes today and you needed some rest," the teal haired jock states.

"But… but… I… my designs..!"

"Ichigo, calm down, you're gonna burn yourself out."

"Grimmjow is right," Stark points out as he sets down a glass of orange juice. "If you don't relax once in awhile, you'll end up doing more harm to your health than good. We've been appointed to help you with that."

"… Say what?"

They say nothing more, but Grimmjow's innocent features are pointedly looking away from Ichigo's scowl. After a moment, the orangette sighs and gives his boyfriend a minute smile. None of the others have cared enough to make certain he relaxes, as annoying as it may be it's still kind of sweet.

"Oh! Your surprise!" Grimmjow says excitedly. "Hurry up and eat so I can show it to you!"

"It's a sandwich, Grimm, it's not like it's gonna get cold anytime soon."

Rolling his eyes, the teal haired jock gets up and pulls Ichigo along down a hall the other hasn't been around before. They pass a den and the doors that lead to the garden, stopping at the end of the hall. He opens the door and pushes Ichigo through, the orangette gasping as his eyes go large and his mouth drops open. The room has ceiling to floor windows down one wall and holds few things, but enough to tell Ichigo what it's for. There's a drawing desk, shelves, easels, paints… everything for the other to work with, designs or his art.

"Oh my god," Ichigo mutters. "Grimmjow…"

"It used to be my gym, but I never used it," he waves off. "I like working outside to walking a treadmill."

"Grimmjow, this is… I just… This is perfect, thank you so much!" Ichigo cheers as he throws himself into the other's arms.

"Everybody needs a space to themselves, Ichi," he murmurs into his beau's ear. "I thought you could use an area for your work… but Stark and Hallibel will lock the door if they think you're working too hard. That's the only condition I'm putting on this room, okay? Don't overwork yourself."

"I promise! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Grimmjow smiles against Ichigo's cheek, kissing the smaller male's earlobe and tightening his hold. Before he knows it, the door is closed behind him by Ichigo's foot and he's staring in surprise at the other. Ichigo is looking at him from beneath long lashes, a light blush on his cheeks.

"I want to tell you something," he murmurs.

"… I'm listening," Grimmjow breaths.

"… I think I'm ready," he states. "You know… to… well…"

"I get what you're saying, Kitten. Are you sure?"

"Yes, very."

That large grin again, ear to ear, as Grimmjow opens the door and pulls Ichigo back to their room. Ichigo doesn't wait that long, only long enough to reach the door to said room, before he's pressing himself against Grimmjow eagerly. The teal haired male fumbles for the doorknob, swinging open the door and leading Ichigo into the room before closing and locking it. He lifts the orangette up, long legs wrapping around his waist as Grimmjow's hands knead Ichigo's ass. Ichigo moans into his mouth, giving the more domineering male's tongue access to said cavern. He's dumped onto the bed, hands grasping and pulling at clothes until there's nothing left but bare skin. Grimmjow grinds down into Ichigo's hips, the smaller artist throwing back his head as he groans loudly at the spark that's jumping through his system. That sinful mouth travels down his body, licking and nipping at tan skin as strong hands hold tight to slim hips.

"Oh god, Grimm!" Ichigo moans out. "I… I don't want to wait. Just take me."

"Mm… no foreplay?"

"N-no, not this time. Please, I need you."

Grimmjow grins against Ichigo's muscled stomach, nipping one last time before reaching for his bedside table. Ichigo is already panting, the eagerness swimming in his eyes drowning out the fear that usually lies there. Grimmjow carefully stretches his lover, absently playing with Ichigo's bellybutton and ignoring the persistent arousal the smaller male tries to push him toward. Finally, he coats his own erection and slides back up his boyfriend's body, making certain their skin never leaves each other. The feeling of their sweat slicked bodies moving along one another send a tremor of pleasure through Ichigo, the orangette whimpering in need.

"Shall I take my time, or do you want it over with quickly?" Grimmjow murmurs in his ear.

"Just d-do it," Ichigo sighs.

Grimmjow sets his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck, guiding himself to his uke's entrance before pushing in completely in one thrust. The sharp intake of breath from Ichigo has Grimmjow stilling, kissing the tan neck softly to calm the other. Ichigo's mile long legs take their place around the jock's waist, the other rocking back on the rigid length to get Grimmjow moving. With a quiet moan, Grimmjow pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in sharply. His pace is fast, his thrusts deep and hard, and Ichigo is quick to lose himself to the other. His nails claw his seme's neck and shoulders, his body writhing and arching as he gets closer to letting loose. He's never had it like this, as Shuuhei was always too worried about himself and treated Ichigo like glass when he took it slow. This time, he's overwhelmed by everything. Grimmjow scent, his body, the force behind each and every thrust, and the squeaky protest of the bed frame as it's put to the test.

"Good god," Ichigo moans. "Grimm… oh, Grimmjow! Ah!"

"Mm… Ichi," Grimmjow purrs into his ear.

The coil within Ichigo's abdomen is pulled tight, so close to snapping he can taste it. Suddenly, a harsh thrust strikes his prostate head-on and Ichigo tumbles over the edge. He screams Grimmjow's name as his release coats their stomachs, his walls tightening around his seme painfully. Grimmjow picks up his pace just a little more, racing to his own end. One final thrust, holding himself as deeply as he can possible get, he spills his seed into Ichigo's core with a growl. The smaller male gives a soft and tired moan at the feeling of being filled by the warm liquid, his drowsy amber gaze watching Grimmjow as he comes back down from his high. He's pulled out of, drawn close, and rolled so he's lying on Grimmjow's chest as the two attempt to catch their breath.

"That… was amazing," Ichigo gasps.

"Mm, hell yeah."

"Grimm?"

"Yeah, Kitten?"

"… I love you," Ichigo blushes brightly as he buries his face in Grimmjow's chest.

"I love you, too, Ichigo," the teal haired jock says with a grin that could shame the Cheshire cat.

A month later, a month they've gone strong, and Ichigo has finally fallen into a routine to keep his life on track. Grimmjow has started back in the ring, just to mess with Ichigo once in awhile, and that's drawn a huge following ten times that of when he first took the championship. He's been so supportive of his boyfriend, even going so far as to model for him in both shows and his paintings.

"Open the damn door!" Ichigo screams.

"No, you've been working too hard this week and you need a break," Stark frowns.

"My designs are due in two days! I need to finish them before…"

"Hey, Ichi," Grimmjow greets as he comes in from the garden.

He's dirty, as he was out planting more flowers in his special spot, and he's careful not to mess up the carpet with his boots. Ichigo is on him immediately, his eyes large and pleading as he gives Grimmjow a pout that normally gets him what he wants.

"Stark won't let me in my office," Ichigo whimpers. "I only have a few more designs to finish, Grimm, please tell him to unlock the door."

"… Stark?"

"His last break was last week and he only took two hours to relax before he was back to work," he sighs. "I'm not unlocking the door until tomorrow afternoon."

"WHAT!"

"Sorry, Kitten, you know the rules," Grimmjow reprimands playfully. "You need to take a break."

Ichigo grumbles under his breath, but stalks off anyway. He knows by now that he'll never convince Stark and Hallibel to go back on unlocking the door, which is one of the reasons Grimmjow didn't keep the keys for himself. Grimmjow follows after him, grinning like a fool as he heads for their adjoined bathroom.

"Come take a bath with me, Kitten."

"… Fine."

As they sit in the hot water soaking, Ichigo curled against Grimmjow's chest as the other leans back in the tub, Grimmjow absently plays with wet orange locks. He looks at his beau carefully after a moment, and then sits up. Ichigo gives him a curious gaze, straddling his lap as he waits for taller to speak.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks.

"You can ask me anything, Grimm," he grins happily.

"… I want you to marry me."

Ichigo is silent a moment, just like when he was asked to move in with the teal haired man, but he recovers faster than before. He grins widely and hugs Grimmjow tightly as he breaths a 'yes' in his ear, tears of joy running down his cheeks. He knows they'll be together forever, he can feel that much as Grimmjow cries with him as he tries to hide it. The teal haired jock can honestly say he's never loved anyone more… and Ichigo has to agree.


End file.
